Back From being Banished
by darkstar2010
Summary: Jenny Humphrey has come back from the Hudson. What will happen now that everything was just started feel almost normal. Will Jenny get her happy ending? And who are these six random people that Jenny has been hanging out with? Does Jenny have a secret that the rest of us don't know about? What will happen between her and Nate? Stay tuned and check it out. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery :** _Jenny Humphrey has come back from the Hudson. What will happen now that everything was just started feel almost normal. Will Jenny get her happy ending? And who are these six random people that Jenny has been hanging out with? Does Jenny have a secret that the rest of us don't know about? What will happen between her and Nate? Stay tuned and check it out. Ratings may change._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything.

 **A/N:** HI this is my first gossip girl fanfiction and the plot in this story is all fake, it was something that I've wanting to write when I started to watch season four of gossip girl on netflix. So I hope you all will like.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

Its been a year and half since I was banished from the upper east side. I live with my mom, and no I don't check gossip girl anymore. I cut everyone but my family out of my life. I've changed since I went back the last time. But I didn't care what they thought of me. The truth of why Blair had banished me finally came out in the opened even if it was for the whole world to know. I keep in contact with Dan, my dad, and that's about it. I would text Eric every now and then but we weren't close. Serena and I settled our little war. Things were looking up in a good way but I soon found out that not everything last forever.

My mom had me school and it was public school. Yay normal school for me or so I thought. Yep you still have your normal groups that hang with each other and popular people all grouped together. Of course I wore pretty much black and brown clothes, so I could tell right away as I walked into school that I wouldn't fit in. Looking around I noticed that their was a group of kids that wore pretty much band t-shirts, but I didn't interact with anyone.

That was a year ago. Today was a bad day, I was listening to random bands and I just sat in my room. It was dark and my windows were covered up. I rethinking about what Blair had said to me that I wasn't loved and no one would ever love me.

It was true, I went a whole year without making any friends, my grades were all A's and B's. I spent all my free time studying, listening to music, and working on my designs for more clothing I had created over the past few months.

"Jenny I was wondering if Dan and everyone could come over for a cook out?" Asked my mother.

"If they come I'm leaving, I'm going to the park and just chill for a bit," I said as my mother walked into my room. She looked at me and said, "But why?"

"Mom you know why. But I'll help you go to the store and get the stuff. Also can we get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah lets go."

"Let me get ready," I told her.

She left my room and I changed into a black crop top with a random pattern and I pulled on skinny jeans. I walked over to my bed and pulled out my converse, that's right I don't really wear designer cloths anymore, only the ones that people send for my birthday or Christmas. Walking into my bathroom I put on my makeup. Looking at myself I looked pretty good.

I grabbed my phone and checked it out to see if anyone texted me, and to my surprise on of the people I met out at a concert I went to texted me.

 _From Ali to Jenny_ : _**Hey my brother wanted to know what you were going to do this summer?**_

 **From Jenny to Ali:** _**I don't know. Why?**_

 _From Ali to Jenny :_ _ **Well I know that you sing, I've seen your youtube videos and he was wondering if you wanted to come with us on tour, after all you do have a gift like your father.**_

 _ **Jenny to Ali:**_ _**Let me ask my mom. I'll text you later.**_

 _Ali to Jenny: **Okay talk to you later.**_

"Jenny come on," Called my mother.

I ran out of the house and into the car and plugging my phone in and music started to fill up the car. I was listening to paramore. I was just jamming out while my mother was driving. We were at a stop sign and I noticed a truck came out of nowhere and he was driving really fast and the next thing I knew I was a bright light and the car went into the ditched and then that's when darkness too over.

 ** _Hello upper east side how has everyone been? I hear that our Queen B is rethinking about a decision. What that is I have no clue. But I hear that S, B, lonely boy, N, and king C, S's little brother, and V are all at Lonely boys place and talking about something major. I don't know what it is but I'll soon fine out. But I also here it might have something to do with our little fallen queen. Well it seems like a storm is about to stop._**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _you know you love me_**

 ** _Gossip girl_**

* * *

 _ **AT the Loft. (No pov)**_

Dan was sitting around the table with Serenia, Chuck, Nate, Blair, Eric, and Vanessa. They were sitting and talking and Eric said, "Blair have you decided to left Jenny come back to the city yet?"

Everyone looked at Blair and she said, "I've been thinking and Chuck has been talking to me about letting her back. I just need to let you know before everything happened I said some pretty awful things to her. And I don't know if she'll be willing to sit down and have a talk with me."

Serenia looked at her friend and said, "B I think she will if you two just sit and talk with one another. She stopped blaming Chuck a long time ago. We all made a mistake. I mean when I tried to sit down and talk with her at first it was hard but it took time and we finally were able to sit and talk without yelling each other. Dan what do you think about all of this?"

"Well I agree. We all should give her another chance because next year she'll be going to college. Last I hear she was doing really good in school she's been doing somethings on the side besides making clothes and what not," Dan told everyone.

"Wait, I think I might know what she's doing," Said Eric.

He pulled out his laptop and before he could start it, the house phone ranged. Dan went to answer the phone.

"Hello this is the Humphrey residence," Dan said.

"Is Mr. Rufus Humphrey their? This is the Hudson hospital calling?"Said the Lady on the phone.

"No he is not. I am Danial Humphrey, but I can give my father a message?" Dan Said.

"Well okay then. A Mrs. Humphrey and a Jenny Humphrey were in a bad crash, I can't tell you anything over the phone, but I suggest that you and your family get here as soon as you can. The doctor needs to talk to you both," The Lady said.

Dan froze and when he realized what the lady said he then looked at everyone else and said, "Thank you. I'll be right their with my father and our family."

Dan hung up before he could let the lady on the phone say anything. Dan looked at everyone in the room and said, "That was the hospital in Hudson. Jenny and my mother have been in a car crash. I need to go and get my father."

"We'll come with you. Even though Jenny made mistakes, we don't hate her. We're worried about her and you," Said Nate.

"Well Gossip girl will be wondering what's going on," Said Vanessa.

Everyone got up and left the loft and headed over to Lily's and Rufus's. When Dan got their he told his father what had happened and they all get into the limos and went straight to the hospital. A few hours later everyone made it to the hospital, Rufus ran to the info.

"I'm Rufus Humphrey here about my ex wife Alison Humphrey and Jenny Humphrey," said Rufus.

"They are still in surgery and a nurse will be right out to talk to you in a bit. Please take a seat in the waiting room."

As Rufus walked into the waiting room he saw a group of six teenagers running into the hospital. He stopped and watched as the girl looking around and said, "I'm here about Jenny Humphrey. I'm Ali her friend."

"Ali, dear I told you to stay home," Said a nurse walking out to the waiting room. Ali ran over to the nurse and said, "Aunt Rose it's Jenny. I had to come."

"Alright I believe that her father and stepmother would like to know what's going on. So please come and take a seat," Said Rose.

Everyone sat down and Rose said, "Mr. Humphrey, I'm sorry we had to meet like this, but your ex-wife died 30 minutes ago. If anyone was to say goodbye you can after I finish talking. Jenny is okay she flat lined twice but her heart is beating again. She's fine now, she's in a coma but she should wake up in a week or so. Also her ribs are broken, her left foot and arm are broken."

When Rose said that everyone was shocked on what happened. Rufus looked away and said, "When can we see her?"

"In an hour. I believe that you should say goodbye to your ex-wife. Also a cop brought in two bags, one belonged to your ex-wife, and the other to Jenny. I suggest you go though them both."

"Thank you doctor," Said Lily.

Ali looked at Rose and said, "Aunt do they-"

"Ali leave it for now. Why don't you, your brother, and the rest of the band go home for the night and come back tomorrow and see her. You guys had a big night, so get some rest," Rose told them.

Ali fought but in the end her brother and the band pulled her away. And Rufus went and said goodbye to his ex-wife.

* * *

 _ **Spotted our favorite group of people leaving the city along with their parents. I wonder what the alarm is. If anyone knows please brighten our cloudy minds and lift this fog. I can only go so far. UES please keep a look out.**_

 _ **Xoxo Gossip gir**_ l


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ : Well here is chapter and two and to clear things up I did not steal anyone's Idea, I had this Idea for a while now but couldn't find away to write it out until listen to some music. Also sorry for spelling some of the names wrong, it was late at night when I wrote chapter one.

I do not own any characters beside Ronnie, and Ali.

* * *

Chapter two

 _ **Gossip girl here and its been a week since our favorite gang has disappeared. Everyone has been asking where they went. The answer for that is I have no clue. Will I'll be keeping my eye out and till they come back I'll be waiting.**_

 _ **You know you love me**_

 _ **Xoxo Gossip girl.**_

* * *

(No one's point of view)

Rufus looked at his daughter who was still in a coma. He couldn't believe how much she has changed since he sent her away. He had to bury his ex-wife the other day and now he was back in the hospital waiting for his only daughter to wake up.

There was a knock on the door and when Rufus turned he noticed that same girl from last week. He watched her standing there thinking about walking into the room but at the same time he could tell that she wanted to walk away from the room.

Ali was about to turn when Rufus said, "Please don't go? You can come in here."

Ali looked around and noticed that everyone from that night was here. She walked in and said, "I'm Ali, Ali Knight."

Blair looked at her and said, "Well Hudson thank you for clear flying that for us but can't you see that only-"

"Blair don't start. Let the girl be. It seems that she cares for Jenny like the rest of us do," Said Chuck.

Everyone else didn't say anything. Ali looked at them and said, "Jenny and I meet at a concert a few months back and we've been talking and getting to know each other. She never told me about her life before."

Serena looked at the girl and said, "What do you mean her life before?"

Ali looked at them and said, "She never told me that she had any other family besides her mom and her mom's boyfriend."

Rufus looked over at Ali and said, "Speaking of him do you know where he is?"

"Nope. Jenny told me that her mother and the boyfriend broke up," Said Ali.

Silence filled the room. Alie walked over to Jenny and said, "I hope she wakes up."

Ali's phone started to ring and when she answered it she looked at everyone and pulled out her phone and said, "What now Ronnie, I'm visiting Jenny."

"Babe you need to get here now. Your brother is going crazy because he wants to perform tonight but at the same time he wants to give up and go and check on Jenny," Said Ronnie.

"Fine. I'll be there soon. Just keep my drums and drumsticks safe till I get their or your base will be broken tomorrow," threatened Ali.

All too soon Ali pressed end on her cellphone and pulled her bag out from behind her and pulled out a notebook that belonged to Jenny. She set the book on Jenny's bed. She looked around and said, "IF she wakes up when I'm away can one of you call me, here is my number, sorry but I gotta run, my number is on the back of that note book. I gotta go."

Ali ran out of the hospital room and disappeared. Erik picked up notebook and noticed Jenny's hand writing all over the notebook. He opened it and noticed that there were drawings and writing that looked like poems but they weren't. He realized that they were song lyrics.

"Hey guys you might want to take a look at this," Erik said as he passed the note book around. When the notebook was handed to Rufus and he looked as if he seen a ghost.

* * *

Jenny's POV

It was dark. Everything around me was dark. I was walking and it seemed as if every step I took a memory would flash in my head and they were ones I tried to bury away in a deep part of my brain. I keep on walking till I saw a light, I froze and stood still. Then I saw someone walking to me, and that person was my mother, I started to cry because I knew right then and there that I was dead. My mother walked closer and said, "Jenny you need to wake up. You're not dead, but it a very deep sleep. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up."

"But I don't want to leave you," I told her.

"Dear my time is up. It's not your time. You need to wake up and go back to everyone. They miss you my sweet girl. Please wake up," my mother told me.

I hugged her one last time and the light faded and so didn't my mother. Then I saw another light and when I walked though it I saw my father, step-mother Lily, Serena, Nate, Dan, Vanessa, Chuck, Blair, and Erik. They were here in my hospital room waiting for me to wake up. When I walked closer to my body I noticed how bad I look.

When I touched my own body I was sucked right into my own body. Everything was black again. This time when I woke I heard beeping and it was so loud that I ground and tried to open my eyes and when I did, I noticed that they only people that were in the room with me was my father and step-mother Lily.

I moved my hand to shake my father's hand, when he woke he noticed that I was looking at him. He went and called for a nurse and he tapped Lilly on her shoulder and she woke up and said, "Rufus what's going?"

"Look," Was all that my father said before he walked out of the room to get a nurse or a doctor.

"Jenny you're awake. Don't try to talk until a doctor comes in and looks at you my dear," Said Lily.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Hope this chapter was good, more coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello lovely readers how is every ones weekend going? Question here does anyone watch that new tv show called Scream the tv series on MTV? Just wondering. Any who here in the next chapter. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating because I have other stories that I am working on, and right now I have writers block for them lol. So with farther ado here in chapter 3.

I don't Own anything besides, Ali, Blade (Ann), Ronnie, Rick, Tom (Fallen angel), and Raven. They are the only characters that I own.

* * *

 _ **Chapter three**_

 _ **One week later**_

 **Spotted our favorite gang have finally came back, but who is the blonde girl with them? She looks line little J but last I knew little J would be dressed like this girl? But if it is little J what happened that made her come back to the UES? What does or Queen B think about this? Does B know about this? More questions but not enough answers.**

 **You know you love me**

 **Xoxo**

 **Gossip girl**

 _ **Jenny's Point of view**_

It's been one week since the crash. One week since my mother died from the stupid crash. I was in a coma for three days. Only a week that my past came back into my life. Only a week that everything I built up came crashing down around me. Why? I feel as if this was my fault. That everything that I did was wrong.

I was released from the hospital today and we were on our way back to the UES. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to go back to that life. I just wanted to stay here and see my friends, yeah I know I said I didn't have friends here but I lied. Ali, and her band are my only friends I have. Her brother Rick was the lead singer of the band, Ali played the drums, Ronnie plays the base, and Blade ( Ann, yet she likes to be called Blade, she hate her name) play guitar, and Raven plays guitar, and Tom who likes to be called Fallen because he loves stories about fallen angels and those who have fallen from grace. All of them together make up Deadly Revenge. I don't know why they call themselves that but they just do.

Looking out the window the limo I realized that it was quiet with everyone in the car. I looked at everyone and Erik looked at me and said, "Are you happy to be back in the city?"

I didn't say anything to anyone. I glanced down at my phone that wasn't broken from the crash and looked at the last text I had gotten from Ali.

 ** _From Ali to Jenny_** : _Well I know that you sing, I've seen your youtube videos and he was wondering if you wanted to come with us on tour, after all you do have a gift like your father._

I closed the text and look out the window. Ali told me yesterday that her brother called up whoever runs the tour and said that they couldn't come and at the same time that the acoustic singer that would have been with them was in a car crash, and couldn't make it.

I was upset that I couldn't go with them. They worked hard to go on this random tour and now they couldn't. Putting away my phone I realized that we were at the palace or whatever it was called. It was Lily's and my father's home.

Everyone got out and before I could, I had to wait for the wheelchair to be brought around because one my leg, ribs and I could use crushes because of my arm being broken. I was glad that it was summer and I didn't have to deal with teachers and kids. Yes I said kids.

I was wheeled into the apartment building and up to the pent house. When we reached the house, I looked at Rufus and said, "So where am I staying again?"

Lily looked at me and said, "You will be staying in Serena's old room since she moved in with Blair and plus Chuck had a room for her at the Empire. Your friend Ali packed your bags for you. And dropped them off early this morning, and Dorota put everything away from you. Once you're out of that wheelchair and out those cast you can go though and rearrange your things to the way you want them to be."

I nodded my head and wheeled myself to my room. When I got there I shut and locked my door and pulled my phone out. I called Ali.

"Hello," She answer on her phone.

"Hey Ali when can you and the band come over? I really need to talk with you guys. I miss you guys already."

I waiting for her to say something.

"I'm not sure. But skype us tomorrow about 2pm and then we can talk things over and see when we can all come and visit you. But don't forget we have to catch the train back. But we'll come and visit every week when we're not working," She told me.

"Cool. Well I am going to play some music and try and change and go to bed for now. Talk to you later."

We hung up, wheeled over my closet and realized that Dorota let it open for me which I was thankful for everything. I pulled out a long shirt that reached down to my knees and a pulled out my black shorts and I could hardly change myself but someone I manage to change.

A knock sounded at my door, I wheeled over to the door and unlocked it and wheeled away and said, "Come in."

I wheeled myself over to my bed and slowly got up from the chair and slowly turned around and sat on my bed. When I looked to the door to see who it was, I was surprised to see Lily, Serena, Blair, and Vanessa there. They were all looking at me.

"Well we thought that you might want help changing but I guess you manged," Said Lily.

"Thanks for checking. But I will need help tomorrow, but anyways Lily I was wondering if it's okay that my friends come by tomorrow or sometime this week," I asked her quietly.

Lily, Blair, Vanessa and Serena all looked at me like I was crazy. But it didn't bother me too much, until Lily said, "Blair, Serena, Vanessa can you girl please leave so I can talk to Jenny alone please."

They walked out of the room and Lily sat next to me and said, "I guess they can come and visit, how long do they plan on staying?"

"Not too long, they have gigs that they need to go to, but I was going to see if they could try and get some gigs here in the city. But I guess that up to you and him," I told her.

It was quiet and Lily looked at me and said, "Jenny how are you holding up? I know you're hurting and I know that you've changed. But something tells me there's more."

 _ **Gossip girl here, it seems that the blonde girl in a wheel chair with Queen B, S, CB, Lonely boy, V and E is indeed little J. But I wonder why Queen B let her in the city? Why is little J in a wheelchair? What happened to the little J who was into designer clothes? Well it seems that N is with them, how is this effecting him? We're finding more info as we go.**_

 _ **You know you love me,**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Gossip girl**_

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for reading this story and thanks for the comments. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is another chapter lovelies. Hope you all like.

I don't own anyone besides, rose, ronnie, rick, ann/blade, tom/fallen angel, raven,Ali and last but not least the plot to this lovely story.

* * *

Chapter four

It was quiet and Lily looked at me and said, "Jenny how are you holding up? I know you're hurting and I know that you've changed. But something tells me there's more."

I looked away from her and said, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed now."

I pulled my black blanket over me, and grabbed my IPod and started to listen to music. I needed music right now, I didn't need to deal with being questioned. I when finally got settled I pulled my headphones from my bedside table and plugged them into my IPod and started to blast my music as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **No one's pov**_

Everyone was in the living room when Lily walked out from Jenny's room. Rufus looked over at her and said, "Did she talk to you?"

"No, she only asked if her friends could come by later this week. I asked how long they were staying for and she said only a few hours because they have a gigs each night," Said Lily as she took a seat next to her husband Rufus.

"A gig, so her friends are in a band then?" Asked Rufus.

"It seems like it," stated Lily.

"Well I'm going to bed, you kids are welcome to stay here or you may leave," Said Lily.

Lily got up and so did Rufus, they went up to their room for the night. When they left the living room was quiet way to quiet. Erik looked at everyone and said, "Guys Gossip Girl has been blasting about the blonde we came home with. Shouldn't we let her know that Blair and Chuck forgave each other and that Blair for gave Jenny, and the reason why Jenny is back in the city?"

Serena looked over at everyone and said, "Well I think we should do it. I mean Jenny is back with us and we don't know if the old Jenny will be back or if this new Jenny is here to stay. It's whatever you guys decide."

Dan looked at everyone and said, "Well we should let gossip girl know. But I just want Jenny feel welcomed now that she has to move back in with Dad and Lily."

Vanessa looked at everyone and said, "Well do what you guys think is right. I'm going back to my place for the night. Also keep an eye on Jenny. See you guys later."

Vanessa left and everyone looked over at Chuck and Blair while Nate just looked at his phone and said, "So who should send out the blast to gossip girl."

"We'll all do it since she is targeting us and Jenny," Said Chuck.

"I agree and if anyone messes with Jenny it's me and now one else," Said Blair.

 _ **Hey UES I just got information about why queen B, S, V, Lonely Boy, CB, V, E, and N were out of town for a while. Things have been cleared about the girl who looks like Little J. Turns out little J and her mother were in a car crash. Little J's mother passed away from the crash and Little J was in the coma when the funeral took place. Then after the funeral had taken place Little J woke up. Then our Queen B decided to lift the Banishment that has been placed on Jenny. The blonde girl that was dressed like a rocker is defiantly Jenny. May how little J has changed. Yet the question remains on how does Nate feel about a girl who had tried to break him and Serena up?**_

 _ **You know you love me**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Gossip girl.**_

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

I woke up to Paramore blasting though my headphones. Taking them off, I noticed that the sun was shining though my windows. I slowly got up with my blanket in head and got into my wheelchair, making sure that my blanket wasn't going to be caught in the wheels, I rolled myself out of my room and stopped when I saw Chuck, Blair, Serena, Erik, Dan and Nate all asleep on the living room floor. I just wheeled myself over in the kitchen when I saw my D-Rufus making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Jenny, How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm good. But can I take some of the pain pills that the doctor gave you?" I asked.

"After you get some food in you first," he stated.

I nodded my head and pulled my phone out and noticed that Ali, Ronnie, Rick, Blade, Raven and Fallen sent out a group text. I opened the text and it read :

From Ali To Group: Group Skype with J today, don't forget it'll be at 2pm before we have to go and get ready for our gig today at four.

From Ronnie to Group: Ugh okay I guess I'll stop playing my games and talk to you all at 1:59pm

From Ali to Group: Ronnie I swear to a higher power that you mess with my game again I'll kill you or break your base.

From Rick to Group: Ronnie don't mess with her games, Ali chill little sis.

From Blade to Group: So Skype with J at 2pm got it.

From Fallen to Group: Okay so what do we do till then?

From Jenny to Group: Love you all to, and thank you Ali. Miss you guys tons. Wish I could see your gig tonight but can't.

From Ali to group: Awe miss you to. Also Rick misses you tons, lol

From Rick to Group: Ali shut up. J I do miss you only because you're our favorite non screamer lol

From Blade to Group: Wow too much info Rick.

From Ronnie to Group: Wow you can't make a girl scream.

From Fallen to Group: WTF Man

From Raven to Group: What the hell is going on? I got that we're going to Skype J today at two but what the hell?

From Jenny to group: Morning Raven, sorry some people are being stupid. Talk to you guys at two.

I laughed at what they started to say. It was funny as hell. I missed them so much. When I looked up Rufus was looking at me and said, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just my friends I missing them right now. Hey can I use your laptop to Skype them later today?" I asked him.

"Sure what time and how long?" He asked me.

"From two to about three thirty because they have to get ready for a gig tonight. I'm normally go with them, but considering I'm in a wheelchair for who knows how long, and they just turned down an offer for a tour until I'm better," I froze on what I just said.

"What's this about a tour?" Asked Dan when walked in.

"Jenny was say that-"

"Nothing. I'm going back to lay down. Can you send one of the girls to help me get dressed when they wake up?" I asked while I cut Rufus off.

I wheeled away before anyone said a word. When I reached my room I felt safe for the time being. I pulled out my phone and looked at the picks of me and the ganging we were happy. I smiled and put the phone away.

* * *

A/N: There you have it another chapter. So what do you guys think is going to happen next? Well until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the reviews you guys. Since i have writers block for my other stories, this story is coming along quit nicely. Anywho I wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I also wanted to let everyone know now that I will be updating again on Tuesday.

i DON'T owN aNYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT, RONNIE, RAVEN, RICKY, ANN/BLADE, TOM/FALLEN ANGEL, ALI, and the four set up crew/merchandiser people. I already forgot their names because they don't come into the story a hole lot.

* * *

 ** _Chapter five_**

 _ **Gossip girl here for all of UES, It seems like our little queen J is back, but is she going to be queen at the school or not? What will B do about the girls at Constance this coming year now that little J is back, Also it is only summer after all. But still no sighting of little J out and about yet. Only time till things start to get hot.**_

 _ **You know you love me,**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Gossip girl**_

 _ **Nate's POV**_

When we were all at Dan's loft talking about letting Jenny back, I was happy but at the same time I wasn't. It was strange that we were talking about her when we got that call from Hudson hospital. Dan looked like he could pass out at any minute now.

We all rushed out of the house and over to the Palace and then over to the Hudson to see what's going on with Jenny. When we reached the hospital I noticed that a girl who looked like a rocker came running into the room and asked about Jenny.

When the Nurse or Doctor looked over at us and said, "Let's tell her family shall we," or something along those lines. When she told us that Jenny was in a coma and that she'll be away in two days or so, but also she told Rufus that Alison had died when she arrived at the hospital.

Everyone was crying and Rose looked at the girl and said, "GO home Ali, let her family visit her, come back tomorrow okay."

"Okay Aunt Rose, but-" She was cut off when five other people ran in and asked about Jenny and Rose told them what she told us. The guy pulled Ali out of the hospital.

After waiting we walked in and saw Jenny. She looked like an angel sleeping. One arm was broken, on leg was broken, and her ribs were broken as well. She looked bad. She also looked like hell. I noticed that the others looked though Jenny's clothes and said, "Well she sure has changed. She doesn't go for designers anymore. "

The next day a girl walked in, she looked in and she was about to leave when Rufus said, "Please don't go? You can come in here."

Ali looked around and noticed that everyone from that night before were here. She walked in and said, "I'm Ali, Ali Knight."

Blair looked at her and said, "Well Hudson thank you for clear flying that for us but can't you see that only-"

"Blair don't start. Let the girl be. It seems that she cares for Jenny like the rest of us do," Said Chuck.

No one said or didn't anything. Ali looked at us and said, "Jenny and I meet at a concert a few months back and we've been talking and getting to know each other. She never told me about her life before."

Serena looked at the girl and said, "What do you mean her life before?"

Ali looked at Serena and said, "She never told me that she had any other family besides her mom and her mom's boyfriend."

Rufus looked over at Ali and said, "Speaking of him do you know where he is?"

"Nope. Jenny told me that her mother and the boyfriend broke up," Said Ali.

Silence filled the room as Ali walked over to Jenny and said, "I hope she wakes up."

Ali's phone started to ring and when she answered it she looked at us and pulled out her phone and said, "What now Ronnie, I'm visiting Jenny."

She looked at us when she was talking to this Ronnie person. She mostly watched Jenny and a look of sadness crossed her face and all of a sudden she said, "Fine. I'll be there soon. Just keep my drums and drumsticks safe till I get their or your base will be broken tomorrow."

All too soon Ali pressed end on her cellphone and pulled her bag out from behind her and pulled out a notebook. She then place the notebook on Jenny's bed. She looked around and said, "IF she wakes up when I'm away can one of you call me, here is my number, sorry but I gotta run, my number is on the back of that note book. I gotta go."

Ali ran out of the hospital room and disappeared. Erik picked up notebook and noticed Jenny's hand writing all over the notebook. He opened it and after a few minutes of him looking at the notebook he looked up and said, "Hey guys you might want to take a look at this."

Erik then passed the note book around. When the notebook was handed to Rufus and he looked as if he seen a ghost. I know when I looked at It I was worried but why should I be worried about a girl who tried to break me and Serena up in the first place. Granted that I still have feelings for her but she changed and I wasn't sure if I could love this new Jenny. But can I learn to love this new Jenny.

A week later we were all back in the city with Jenny. She looked sad, she was said when Ali came for a visit but I heard Jenny telling Ali to not let the others in. But things seemed calm now. When we reached the palace. I noticed that Jenny kept on looking down at her phone. She would smile and then she would stop.

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

 _ **Present time**_

Forty minutes later Jenny heard a knock on my door. I looked over at it and said, "Come in."

I pulled my clothes out of my closet and gave them a once over. I picked out an off the shoulder long tee shirt. A pair of shorts and my blanket was placed on my bed. I turned around and saw Serena standing in my room.

"Hey Serena," I said quietly.

She walked over and said, "Jenny I-"

"Don't Serena. I'm sorry. Okay. But can we just move on from the past. I would like to get out of these clothes and into my clothes I picked out for today."

"Sure but then I'll help you with anything else you need for today," She told me.

I nodded my head and she helped me change. I didn't bother with makeup since my one arm was broken and I felt like crap. When I was finished with putting on my clothes Serena ran the brush though my hair. It was quiet until my phone started to play knives and pen and I know that Ali was calling.

"Hey Ali what's up?" I asked her. She was on speaker.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about what to wear tonight?" She told me.

"Well you play drums so why not the shorts and long vest shirt that I made for ya. But then you could wear that skirt, and cut off top that we made together. Or-"

"I get it J. Damn," She laughed at me.

"J don't make my sister look like band slut," Yelled someone from the background.

"Ali is that Rick?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said while popping the p.

"Rick shut up before I tell your sister what you did with that girl with Ali's stool," I warned.

"Rick what is she talking about?" Questioned Ali.

"Nothing. Hey J so everyone will be on Skype at two, we're going to miss you tonight. I know the bar tender will," Said Rick.

"Well that Bar Tender can go to hell. Sorry I don't go for people in their thirties. Anyways I'll miss seeing and chilling with you. But I wish you guys didn't cancel that tour offer, you guys would have been bigger by the end of the summer," I told them.

"Nope not without those damn duets that we sing. We need you to sing and also you were going to open for us," Said Rick.

"I know. Well I'll talk to you guys. I gotta go eat. Oh and Ali I was joking about your stool and Rick, but I wasn't joking about the girl. "

With that I hung up and laughed my ass off until my ribs started to hurt. Serena looked at me and said, "Ali seems nice. Is this Rick your boyfriend?"

"No. He's just a really close friend. Him, Ali, and the band. We're all close," I told her.

We walked or rather Serena walked and I wheeled out of the room and noticed that everyone was here, dressed and ready to eat some breakfast. When I was close enough to the table my dad pulled a chair away from the table so that I could sit there.

"Jenny it's good to see you without all of your makeup on," Said Rufus.

"Yea I guess. I just can't wait till I get out of this stupid chair, and my leg and arm out of these cast so that I can go out of the house," I told them.

"Well where do you want to use the laptop at?" Asked Rufus.

"Umm in my room if that's okay. I want to talk to my friends without people listening in," I said.

"Okay then. So tell me more about your friends? I met Ali and she seems such a sweet young lady," Asked Rufus.

I smiled and said, "Yea Ali is sweet. I met her after I moved in with mom. About two months later I met her brother and then the rest of the band. They mostly perform cover of songs and lately they just started to write their own music."

"So tell us about them," Said Lily.

I knew that if I didn't tell them about Deadly Revenge then I wouldn't be able to see them.

"Well Rick and Ali started the band about two years before I moved in with mom. Rick is Ali's brother. They lost their mother in a fire and their father died in a shootout, their father was a cop. Rick is 20, Ali is 18, then you got Ronnie who is 19, Ann who goes by Blade is 18. Ronnie and Blade are cousins. Blade took Ronnie in when he lost his sister about 9 months ago. Then you got Tom who is 21, he goes by Fallen Angel, Tom ran away from home when he was 17, he meet Ronnie's sister when he was 17, and she took him in since she found out who his parents were, then found out that Tom's parents didn't seem to care, Ronnie's sister was 21 at the time, so Tom's parents signed papers for Tom to be with Ronnie and his sister. And then there is Raven, she's 21 and she just helps out with the music class at the school."

Erik looked at me and said, "So I heard that Ali plays drums?"

"Yeah she does. Ali plays drums, Rick is the singer/screamer in the band. Ronnie plays base, Raven and Blade play Guitar, and Tom plays keyboards. They make up Deadly Revenge. They got a call a day before the car crash, they had an offer to go on tour and they asked if I could tag along if mom said yes. So I was planning on asking mom the night of the car crash and Ali told me after I woke up that they called someone back and told them what happened to me and they said they couldn't go on tour without me, because I was in the hospital, and they didn't want to leave me behind and they also wanted to be here to see if I would make it though." I said.

Rufus looked over at me and said, "What Genera of music do they play?"

"Rock and mental I believe. They mostly do cover songs and they started to write some really good music, but Rick is picky about the music he writes. I actually wrote a few songs for them and they asked me to be in the band or help them out when I can, and I agreed to it, and I mostly make their stage clothes for them," I said.

Blair looked at me and said, "Damn Jenny you have changed haven't you?"

I looked at Blair and said, "You have no idea how much I've changed."

Soon everyone was asking me questions except one person and that was Nate.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _ Well that's the chapter, feel free to comment. Thanks for reading and adding/favoring this story along with reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Well here is another chapter. I am not sure when I well be able to update again because family problems came up and my stepbrother and his family is moving out of state and I am watching his puppies until he gets a place and come back to get them and also I have family coming to visit. Sorry everyone but you if you all like my story you should check out UESGURL she is a really good writer. Any who on with the story.

 ** _I Do Not Own anything besides, Ali, rick, ann/blade,tom/fallen angel,ronnie, and Raven/Rave, and four other people that are the set up crew and merch people._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _Jenny's POV_

Two pm rolled on by and Rufus had my laptop all set up. I was all signed in and everything. I looked and noticed that Ali was already on and was calling me. I accepted the call and all too soon Ali's pale ish skin and her long black hair that she always kept in a braid. Her blue eyes were looking at me and said, "Hey girl how are ya? How are you holding up?"

"Okay so far, so where is everyone one?" I asked her.

"Well I texted them and told them to get on. Rick was fishing getting ready, we all wanted to be somewhat ready and then finish getting ready at the same time," Just as she said that everyone was on. Ali added them to the group video chat and all too soon their faces appeared.

"Rave, Ronnie, Rick, Blade, and Fallen. I miss you guys and how are ya?" I asked them.

"Good just missing you baby J" Said Rick.

"Awesome but wish you were here," Said Raven

"Why the hell am I last on here? And he Jen miss you tons," Said Fallen which made everyone laugh.

"Because we all know how you can be," Said Blade.

Ronnie and Ali laughed at that and I smiled. It was fun seeing them again even though it was only though skype. I looked over at Ronnie and said, "Ronnie! Do! You! Miss! Me!"

"Of course babe. How could I not miss my partner in crime!?" Yelled Ronnie.

I looked at Ali and said, "Did you give him monster or something?"

Everyone laughed and all too soon were talking about how they were doing. How the band was doing and they had some ideas for making some merchandise to sell at the gigs they would do. Since they were about to go one tour and turning it down because of what happened, I felt bad because they wouldn't take this tour without me. I was happy about that. It seemed that everything was going good for them.

"So J how is it being back at home?" Asked Ronnie.

"Okay," I said even though it was a lie. I wasn't okay I already hated it.

"J don't lie to us. I know you kept that part hidden from us, be we love you and you're our friend so please talk to us," Said Blade.

"Ugh, I hate it here. I wish my mom was still alive and I don't want to be here. I hate this city and my father lives in the Upper east side of the city. Now I am stuck with Gossip girl, mean girls, Queen bees, and all the stupid rich and all the stupid rules. I hate it," I told them.

"What is Gossip girl? What do you mean you hate it?" Asked Rick.

"Okay Gossip girl is either a guy or a girl, I don't know who it is. But gossip girl knows what someone is doing and it will send out a blast to anyone who is on her website or connected with the rich. I hate it. I rather be with you guys," I told them.

"J what does gossip girl have on you?" Asked Ali.

"What doesn't she have on me? Let's see, she has everything from when I ran away from home at 16, to help sell drugs, to try and brake two people up, to sleeping with someone that I regret doing. To ruining lives of people all around me to the point no one trusted me anymore and now I'm back in this stupid world again. I like Hudson because no mean girls and if there were they left me alone. I've changed since I moved in with my mom and now look where I'm at," I told them.

"Awe J I'm sorry. So since you are back in the city have you hear or been talked about by this gossip girl?" Asked Fallen.

I looked down and said, "Yep she knows I'm back in the city, that my mother is dead, and she also knows that it's the only a matter of time before I show myself to the outside world. I'm scared I'll end up falling again to the point where I can't get out."

"It will get better for you soon. I know that trust me. We all go through a rough patch just like the rest of us." Said Raven.

"Any who Blade and I have some news," said Fallen.

"What is it?" I asked along with everyone else accept for Blade.

"Fallen and I are officially dating," Said Blade.

"Fallen we're having a talk later tonight after the show," Stated Ronnie.

I laughed along with everyone else. I realized just then that everyone had someone in our little group. I looked up at everyone and said, "Well now that Ronnie and Ali are together, then Blade and Fallen and now we all know that Rick and Rave have something for each other."

"No we don't," Said Rick and Blade at the same time.

I laughed and said, "Sure you don't. But I've seen you two make out and when you realize that someone has been watching you, you two jump apart, so do us a favor and get together."

"What about you miss J? Do you have someone you like?" Asked Blade.

Just then there was knock on my door and I said, "Come in."

I glanced at the door and Chuck walked in and said, "Do you need anything Jenny?"

"Some water, but where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Dan went back to the loft, Vanessa went out with someone. Serena is out shopping with an old friend. Lily and Rufus are out and about. Only Blair, Nate and I are here right now. Erik is hanging with some friends."

"Oh, well have Nate get my bottle of water and it better not be spiked Chuck. I mean it," I warned him.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," said Chuck as he walked out of my room.

"Fuck my life over again," I said.

"Jay what's wrong?" Asked Fallen.

"Nothing, just Chuck the guy I regret sleeping with and I was in love with his best friend," I told them.

Ali looked up and said, "Who's his best friend?"

"His name is Nate and I tried to break him and my stepsister Serena up. But it didn't work. Then I ended up with my mom soon after that," I told them.

"So why is that Chuck guy still around?" Asked Rick.

"Lily, my step mom is also his step mother. But when I slept with Chuck I made a mistake, I was drunk, and upset that night that I wasn't thinking clearly," I told them.

"Awe poor J, you need someone treat you right. Any who Rick has been writing a new song and he won't show us. Can you make him?" Asked Rave.

"Nope I can't do that. Sorry guys," I told them.

Just then there was knock on my door and I looked at my friends and said, "Hush," then I looked over at the door and said, "Come in."

Nate walked in and said, "Chuck said you wanted something to drink, I made sure it was water before I brought it to you."

I heard awes coming from my friends. I looked at them and said, "Hush you guys," then looked over at Nate and said, "Thanks."

He walked over to me and handed me the water and said, "Jenny can I stay in here because when I walked out of the kitchen with your water I saw Blair and Chuck making out and I don't want to go back out there and watch them."

"Sure Nate, come on up here. I don't feel like talking to my friends and leaving you hanging," I told him.

He nodded his head and got up on the bed next to me. I knew that he was still mad at me but I would have felt bad if he left the palace and leaving me with Blair and Chuck. Nate hurt me pretty bad in the past but I wanted to be the bigger person and just let what happened go and not hold it against him.

"Okay Jenny can you introduce us to Nate or do we have to do it for you?" Asked Ali.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well there is the chapter and don't for get to check out UESGURL fan-fictions. Feel welcomed to leave a comment, question or what not. Well until next time my lovely readers. PS: Thanks for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Hey Readers I'm back, sorry for the long wait, i had some family problems and I am a great aunt yet again to a cute little Boy named Tony, he was born on the 6th of August. And I had a lot going on and I've been watching doctor who and I'm all caught up, just finished watching season 8 on netflix and now and I am waiting for season nine to come one BBC America :D any who on with this story.

 ** _I DONT OWN ANYONE BESIDES THE BAND MEMBERS, THE SET UP/TAKE DOWN CREW/MERCH CREW AND ALSO THE BAR TENDER AND ROSE WHO IS THE DOCTOR._**

* * *

 _ **Last Time**_

I hear awes coming from my friends. I looked at them and said, "Hush you guys," then looked over at Nate and said, "Thanks."

He walked over to me and handed me the water and said, "Jenny can I stay in here because when I walked out of the kitchen with you water I saw Blair and Chuck making out and I wanted to go back out there and watch them."

"Sure Nate, come on up here. I don't feel like taking to my friends and leaving you hanging," I told him.

He nodded his head and got up on the bed next to me. I knew that he was still mad at me but I would have felt bad if he left the palace and leaving me with Blair and Chuck. Nate hurt me pretty bad in the past but I wanted to be the bigger person and just let what happened go and not hold it against him.

"Okay Jenny can you introduce us to Nate or do we have to do it for you?" Asked Ali.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

I laughed and said, "Nate that's Ali, and over here is Rick her brother, Rick this is Nate."

They said hi and Nate said, "Are you guys Twins because you to look a lot alike."

"No they are not twins. Ricky has brown hair and green eyes, but he dyed his hair black and he wear white contacts for the shows," I told him.

"Oh okay, sorry my bad," Said Nate.

"Okay over here is Ronnie and Raven and they are cousins," I said as I pointed Ronnie and his colorful hair out to Nate. That's right Ronnie dyed his hair black, purple, blue, and green and the colors run into one another. Raven has half black hair and half purple, but the tips of her hair is dyed to white and it's awesome. Both Ronnie and Raven have hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you both," Said Nate.

"Nice to meet you to man," Said Ronnie.

"Yea it's good to meet new people right babe?" Said Raven when she looked at me.

"Raven hush you, let J finish introducing him to the other two," Said Ali.

"Okay on to the last two. This is Tom or Fallen Angel, or Fallen," I said pointing to Tom who was doing his makeup for the gig to night. Tom has natural blond hair that he keeps short, but dyed it blue and black.

"And this one over here is Ann, but call her Blade," Blade has long hair but it comes to a point and she dyed the tips of her natural red hair to while and it looks cool. Blade and Fallen both have brown chocolate eyes.

"Okay everyone this is Nate, Nate you just met all six members of Deadly Revenge," I told him.

"Nice to meet you all. So what are you guys getting ready for?" He asked them.

Ricky looked at us and said, "Getting ready for a gig tonight. We turned down a tour so we decided to do more shows around Hudson and maybe make it to the city and check out places to play around their. Oh J I need to Skype with you sometime this week because I wrote a new Duet and I want you to sing it with me. Also when you get to where you can draw again I need to go over photo ideas with you."

"Ooohhh someone has a date," Yelled Rose.

I looked at everyone and said, "Rose when you were added to this video Chat?"

"When my niece Ali noticed I was online," She said.

"Sorry to let you down, but I believe that Ricky and Rave have a date with each other after the show and they need to use protection," I laughed when even one else laughed and then I groaned in pain.

"Jenny you okay?" Aske Nate.

"F that hurt, Rose warn me not time I break my ribs because they hurt like hell when you laugh," I told her.

"Okay I will. So who's the hot mess? Is he your boyfriend?" Asked Rose.

Everyone stopped laughing and they were looking at me. I looked away and said, "No, just a friend watching me for now. Well I better get off from here, its 3:45 and Deadly Revenge has a gig tonight."

"Well it's not going to be complete without you up on stage with them. The fans are going to miss and same with that bar tender," Said Rose.

"I'll kick his ass again if he comes any close to J again," Warned Ronnie.

Everyone went quiet again until I spoke up and said, "Talk to you guys later. I need to go now. I'm getting tired."

Everyone said bye as I logged off from skype. I just stared at the laptop and just waited to see what Nate would do or ask. It was getting quiet but I didn't like how quiet it was so I pulled out my IPod and started to blast Paramore. Not too long after I felt Nate move and then I felt his eyes on me when he said, "What do they mean about the bar tender?"

I didn't look at him when I said, "Just some creep that's good looking but he got too friendly with me. He would watch me each time I would walk into the club, Rick would pretend to be my boyfriend. Then he found out that Rick wasn't, so I told him I had a boyfriend in the city and that he's always working and that I only see him when I would visit my dad or what not. It's nothing to worry about."

"Jenny why the change? Not that its bad but you seem like almost the old you before being queen to a new Jenny who just doesn't care," Said Nate.

"Yeah I have changed. What's wrong with that? Besides I don't really care how I look anymore. Just as long I am happy," I told him.

It grew quiet again between us. I wanted to say more but at the same time I couldn't because of that fact that he was mad at me and I had lost him as a friend. I didn't blame him, I would be mad at myself at the same time.

There was a knock on the door and Chuck walked in and said, "I see Nate found his way into your room Jenny. Have you two kissed and made up yet?"

"Go away Chuck, isn't Blair looking for you?" I asked him.

"No, she went to talk to her mother for a while. So do you two want to join me for some lunch?" Chuck asked us.

"I'm not hungry, why don't you two go and get something to eat while I get some sleep. I'm tired and my ribs hurt like hell right now," I told them while closing the laptop.

Nate got up and said, "I'll take the laptop and set it on the table for your dad. Get some rest Jenny," Said Nate.

"Aww are the two wanna be lovers hit a rough spot?" asked Chuck.

I looked over at them and didn't say a word. I heard Nate leave the room, and then Chuck closed my door and walked over to me and said, "Nate doesn't hate you Jenny, and I talked with your doctors and I know you are depressed but please don't do something stupid."

I turned and looked at him and said, "Why do you care about what happens to me? Don't you get it Chuck after all the mistakes I've made no one wants to hear me say sorry and they just don't care and I'm learning not to care what people think anymore. Why don't you just leave me alone? I've lost my mother so my depression is at its highest right now. So go away."

I didn't wait for an answer but turned away from the door and looked over at my windows and just cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well there is the chapter, I might try and update later this week maybe thursday or friday. Also sorry for any mistakes within the chapter I wanted to get this out as soon as I could. If anyone has questions you want to ask me about the story or what not you may comment or message me your questions and I'll answer as soon as I can. Also Has anyone watched Scream on MTV? If so what do you think about it so far? And If not you should at least check it out. Also does anyone watch Big Brother on CBS? If so what do you all think about it? And What about america's best dance crew (ABDC) also on MTV? Well until next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here is another chapter. Thanks for reading and favoring this story it means a lot.

A/N: I do not own Gossip girl. You all should know who i own by now besides the plot.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

 ** _Hey my lovely UES, I hear that Little J hasn't come out to enjoy the city yet. She's been cooped up in her room and avoiding everyone. Poor B she hasn't had a chance to talk to little J. Is she scared of what little J might have to say? On another note, N went into little J's room and joined her on her good chat, I wonder what happened after the chat, and what is CB hiding about little J?_**

 ** _Oh how the days slowly kicked by and the dirt is still getting deeper._**

 ** _You know you love me_**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _Gossip girl._**

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

Its been two days since I decided to stay in bed and ate my meals in my room. But I hardly eat anything. I couldn't. I was having problems eating when I was with my mom, I quit eating breakfast and lunch and I just ate dinner, yet I would have snack five hours before dinner. But now I'm back with Rufus now, I just ate small amounts of food.

Today was no different. I was trying to get some rest but a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in," I said.

I didn't see who walked in because I was looking at my phone and laughing at the random videos my friends had sent me. I felt someone sit on my bed, and when I looked up I noticed that it was Blair.

"Jenny can we talk?" She asked me.

"Why so you can tell me to get off your island again?" I asked her.

"No, I was thinking about having you come back for you last year of high school to spend time with your dad and people," She said.

"Whatever Blair, I don't care about you being Queen, or the new Queen at Constance anymore. I'm more focused on my own things that I like to do. Things that you tried to destroyed once or more than once,"

"Jenny please, I'm trying to say sorry. But we were too much alike and we crashed each time. I'm sorry that I told you that no one cares about you, I was wrong. I didn't mean it and when I found out what you and Chuck did I reacted badly. I should have walked away and not say a word. I'm sorry Jenny," she said.

I looked at her and said, "Get you right now. You think you can walk in here and you can explain why you said all of those hurtful things and expect me to just accept you apology and forgive for every hateful and wrong doing that you did to me. I'm sorry Blair but I'm not ready to accept your apology. Please leave and leave me alone. I don't care about your world because right now I'm waiting till I'm better before I walk out of this place and see my friends again. You made it clear that I don't belong here and thanks to that I found better people who accept me for who I am. No go away Blair, I don't want to talk to you."

I watched as she walked away. I turned around and blasted my music and it was Deadly Revenge. They or WE were only a small band but we did manage to get our demo out on ITunes. I didn't feel like anything. I just felt numb. Thinking back to all of my friends I wanted to be with them and out of this wheelchair and cast but lucky for me only five more weeks until this cast comes off and only a month before my cast on my broken leg gets to come off and then I can leave this apartment.

"Jenny I'm coming in," Said my Rufus.

I looked away from the door and didn't say anything. It seems not matter what I do I can't get out of this stupid drama. I heard the door opened and someone walked in.

"I see you didn't finish all of your breakfast again this morning. Then I hear that Nate was in here last night while you were talking with your so called friends, and then when you were done talking that you two somewhat talked, then you got mad. Now Blair is crying because of the fact that she tried to come and apologize to you and you wouldn't forgive her. Then you haven't been eating, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you're going to stop this. I wonder what your mother would say about this." He said almost yelled at me.

I didn't say anything. I stayed quiet. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to because of the fact that he doesn't know anything about me. No one from this world does. I'm not the same Jenny. I've changed. Yet he had to bring up my mother. The very same mother that died and I couldn't say a goodbye to her.

"Don't bring mom into this whole mess. You don't know me. You only know the person that you spoke on the phone with. I'm not the same girl you sent to moms to live. I've changed and I guess it doesn't matter if you could see it or not. I guess that I'm not welcomed here, that once my 18th birthday comes around, and I'm out of this wheelchair I'm going to drop out of school and move in with my friends because at least they know me and they can help me unlike you. I guess some things that Blair did tell me was the truth," I yelled at him.

"Je-"

"No. Don't even go there. Yeah I know I don't eat like I used to, so what. And I've just lost my mother. So could you just back off, just because you stopped loving and cared about mom, doesn't mean I have to. At least mom knew the right questions to ask."

I didn't say anything after that. I just rolled around and blast more of my music. I heard my door slam but I didn't care. I didn't care what happens anymore because everything has changed. I'm not the Jenny that everyone once knew, I've changed and its time they understand that. I slowly drifted to sleep as if the music was just a lullaby.

* * *

A/N: Well there is the chapter. I'll be updating again sometime on Wednesday.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: How is everyone? Well I noticed that some people have been asking me questions which I've answered but there was a questions or more likely a reviewer who said something to me and I took a lot of thought of what this person said. Yes Jenny did some hateful things to Blair and Blair did hateful things to Jenny. I don't have anything against Blair or Jenny because their characters clash when they are around each other. Now I would like to here who from my reader about who from Gossip Girl did more hateful things to on another? It can be from the show or the books.

Now I don't need to say who I own or don't own unless its a new character I place within the story. But I don't Own Gossip girl, so on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Rufus POV**_

I walked out of Jenny's bedroom after she blasted her music. I walked into the living room where everyone was minus Vanessa. I sat down and Lily walked over and said, "Rufus darling what happened?"

"That girl in there isn't my daughter. That isn't Jenny, it's someone who looks like her. I just can't get through to her," I told them.

"Maybe you can't Mr. Humphrey but maybe you should talk to someone who is closer to her," Chuck said.

"Who is this person?" I asked him.

"More like persons Mr. Humphrey," Said a voice over by the door way.

I turned my head and saw six people who were always at the hospital, and yet there were four others with them.

"Who are you guys?" I asked them.

"Rufus I asked Chuck to get a hold of them when Jenny decided to lock herself away in her room. We also don't know anything about this new Jenny that they only seem to know," Said Lily.

I noticed that Ali was looking at everyone and said, "Is she asleep?"

I looked at them and said, "She's blasting her music, so please come and sit. Dan well bring out some drinks for everyone."

"No, we're fine, we well be sitting down because what my sister is about to tell you could make J stop talking to us forever or she'll be mad at me for a very long time," Said the guy standing next to Ali who looked a lot like her.

They moved closer and Ali looked at the other four and said, "Mason, Roxy, Dare, Ace can you guys wait for us at the vans please."

"Of course Ali, but let us know how J is doing, we care about her to even though we're just the crew, but we're all friends still," And Roxy.

"Okay little girl, now off with you four," Ali said.

When those four were gone Ali looked at us and she was thinking for a while, and then she said, "What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. Oh and Chuck we want a word with you after this talk and the same with you Nate."

They both agreed and I looked at them and said, "Why are you guys here? And who the hell is who?"

"I'm Ali you all know, this is my brother Rick, my boyfriend Ronnie, Raven is Ronnie's cousin who is dating my brother, and this is Tom or Fallen Angel, and also this is Ann who goes by Blade. So now that's all done I'll-"

"Wait we know who you all are but you don't know who is who ?" Said Blair and she did have a point.

I looked over and Ann or Blade as she like to be called and she said, "We know who you all are. J told us all about you. The father who couldn't find a way to talk to her daughter on top of not believing her or wanted to talk to her. Lily the mother who cares about her children and yet seemed to give up her first born child. Erik the son that's gay and yet stood by J until he wanted pay back and somehow went behind her back to told her brother what happened to her. Over there is Serena who is nothing but drama all the time and cares about herself and the people in this room, and who seems not to give a damn about J. Then we got Blair and Chuck, our messed up king and queen who wants things to go their way or the highway. Blair is the cause of most of what's bothering J, and Chuck who will sleep with anyone no matter what. Then the lover Boy Nate who was all about Serena, yet at one time cared about Jenny and then went to Vanessa when Jenny tried to talk to you. Then we got her brother who only step up once to help his sister. Then Vanessa who doesn't know half of the things that's been going on."

"Blade Dear enough talk, I think they all know what they have all done, yet maybe we shou-" Said Tom.

"Blade and Fallen stop it. Let Ali deal with this. We're here to give them answers and not tell them unnecessary things," Said Ronnie.

"Guys not now. This isn't the time nor the place. We gave up a gig for tonight to come all the way out here to talk to J's family, not to cause a fight, don't make me call Rose," Said Rick, and everyone shut up. Rick turned to me and said, "I'm sorry about this. Ali came here to tell you what's up since Chuck knows everything. So Ali please talk to them."

I looked at them and said, "Ali is it? Can you tell us what's going on with Jenny?"

Ali took a deep breath. She looked up at us and said, "When Jenny moved to Hudson she locked herself away from everyone and everything. At school she didn't want to talk to anyone. It wasn't until I saw her walking to school crying and she just smashed her phone and at the same time she almost got hit. Rick pulled her out of the way and she said thank you to us and she walked away after she picked up her phone. We didn't talk to her until her and her mother Alison stopped by at the club. Of course Alison knew our Aunt. We all talked and Alison headed home and told Jenny to stay longer if she wanted to. We all started to talk and she opened up. She only told us people betrayed her from time to time. After that she shut out her life that she had here. Then I noticed things about her. She wrote a poem during class and I talked to and asked her to stop by my place. It wasn't too long after that, that we started to notice that she's been doing things that she shouldn't be. I don't want to go into too much detail but she stopped eating. We got her to eat again, and she asked if she could perform with us and Blade told her only if she made our stage outfits. So any questions?"

No one said anything and I guess they were, as well as I was, processing everything that they were saying. Yet that didn't seem like a full story. I looked over at them and said, "Is that all?"

Rick looked at me and down at Ali and said, "Are you going to tell them or do I have to?"

"No. I don't. They don't need to know what she tried to do or what almost happened to her. Rick please don't," Said Ali.

I looked over at them and said, "What did she try to do? And what almost happened to her?"

"She tried to do something that we all tried at one point in our life. Something that someone else in this very room tried to do himself before he met J," Said Tom.

"And someone tried to hurt her and she blamed herself," Said Blade.

"Guys tell us please," Asked Erik.

Raven looked us and said, "Ja tried to kill herself. Once with pills and once with a blade."

I froze and said, "She won't do that. What happened to her?"

"Raven you might as well tell them," Said Rick.

"Jenny was having a hard time with school, she was getting better grades and then someone said that she cheated on test but she told them that her school she used to go to already covered all of the lessons that we were just learning. That night I was walking around town and I walked into the park and I saw J on the grass looking up at the sky and her wrist here cut open. I called 911 and after that I called her mother. I told her mother what was going on and what she had told us. Alison agreed not to let anyone know about this," Said Raven.

"The next time she tried was after the bar tender miss took her for a hooker, and tried to drug her, and I kicked his butt. But one night he got to her and I found them just before things happened. That's when she started to go over the edge," Said Ronnie.

"I know that Chuck knows that J is depressed but it'll be worst now that her mother had just passed away and now I'm worried for her. Mr. Humphrey I texted Jenny before the crash and asked her to ask her mother if she could come one tour with us. You might think we're a band that won't go anywhere but our goal is to help kids like us with problems and to show them that there is a better life after all the hardships out there and there are people who really do care. We all come from different backgrounds and Jenny is our center of our puzzle," Said Ali.

I looked at her and said, "How long did it take for Jenny to be happy again?"

"She just started to get better about four month ago. She has a beautiful voice. Please don't be tough on her and she'll warm back up to you guys after a while. Nate we know you hate her, but she did love you. She didn't know how to tell you. But she'll warm up to you all again and Chuck we find out anything about what happened last time happens again your dead," Said Raven.

* * *

A/N: Well there is the chapter, and no this is not the end of the story. I have more chapters already written but I'll only update once a week, Please feel welcomed to review, favorite, add this story, and any questions please just ask. :D


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Hey readers, how is everyone? Well today my cat monster had her kittens and now I have three baby kittens so I am really in a good mood. So I hope everyones day and night has been going pretty good for you all. Well on with the story.

I DOn't own Gossip girl. I only own the band, Rose, and the setup/merch crew and the plot.

A/N: Also thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Also to the reviews, has anyone else who writes on her having problems about reading the reviews for each story? anyways on with the story and I'll answer everyone's questions next week.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

I woke up hours later and I heard voices, they were Rufus's and Lily's. I listened to what they were saying and it was about me.

"Lily what happened to her? How did she fall into depression like she did?" Said Rufus.

"I don't know. But it seems everything they told were true and after they left Chuck told us more. Maybe you just need to try and get to know her again before it's too late," Said Lily.

"Lil I can't. They told me that she hated me for cutting her off, I-we all did," Said Rufus.

I didn't want them to find out so now that they know I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this. Why was this my life and why did I end up this away, what the blazes will I be doing. The only thing that was running through my mind was what the hell? What was I going to say to them and what do they think of me now though that doesn't really bother me like it used to. Sitting one my bed waiting for one of them to walk in my room and start question me. All too soon my door opened and everyone walked in with chair and sat down and looked at me.

I just pulled out my lyric book and a pen and flipped to a clean page and I didn't say a word just started to write random words on to a blank page. When I was writing I felt eyes watching me. Looking up I looked at all of them and said, "So you all know. Well I guess I couldn't keep it a secret for long. But I guess you guys might have questions, so you can ask but I might not answer all of your questions. Also another thing if you ask the right question I'll tell you more information. Also if this gets out to gossip girl I'll stop telling you all things."

I glanced down at the paper and noticed I had a title already Angel eyes. I stared to write random words and so far I got the chorus _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes, if you let me inside I wont hold back this time, such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside, more than paralyzed, oh it's the chase you like_.

"Jenny when did you get into writing songs?" Rufus or as these people like to call him my dad askes me.

I stopped writing and looked up and said, "After I left here. It was a way to cope with what happened to try and forget things that happened."

I started to write again, _There's something about you, I can not explain, I just want to know you, I just want to know your name, its not what you said, not the way you said it, I'm under you spell and I don't regret it._

"Jenny what why did you try it?" Ask Erik.

I froze what I was doing and looked up at them and said, "Things happened and the school wasn't welcoming. Then kids won't talk to me because I was always at the top of my class. It just got to overwhelming for me."

I looked down and crossed out the chorus and placed it under the first verse.

 _There's something about you, I can not explain, I just want to know you, I just want to know your name, its not what you said, not the way you said it, I'm under you spell and I don't regret it._

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes, (if you let me inside I won't hold back this time), such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside,( more than paralyzed, oh it's the chase you like.)_

"Jenny we're trying to talk to you and all you are doing is writing away," said Rufus again.

I sighed and closed my notebook and looked up at them and said, "The reason why I was writing was to let off some stress. Why can't you just chill. Now anymore questions."

They each took a turn to ask questions and I answered and then Nate looked up and said, "Jenny what happened between you and that bartender that Rick was talking about?"

I didn't answer for a while. I knew that Ali and the guys told them, but I looked up and said, "he used to be a friend. Before I meet the band, I would go and watch them play from time to time. The bartender kept eyeing me up and down. I just shook it off as if it was just a random guy checking me out. After a while I got to know the band and they told me not to be to friendly with the bartender. Of course I didn't want to listen to them at the time, then one fateful night I found out why. He drugged my drink and started to kiss me, this was the seconded time and Ronnie saved me before anything could happen. I found out the next day that his sister went to the high school that mom had me in. It was strange because in the end I felt like everything that happened was my fault. That if I wasn't alive people would be happy. So I tried and then Ronnie, Rick, Rave, Ali, Blade, Fallen became my friends and they talk to me. Now look where I am, the last place I wanted to be and a place that I'm not welcomed to be. So if you all don't mind share and tell is all over with."

No one said anything else. They all got up and left my room and I blasted my music while working on a song.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ ** Okay that was the chapter and the song that Jenny is working on is called Angel eyes By new years day. Now I wanna try something, I want to make a play list for this story that I have written so far, so if you wish or want find four songs that fit this chapter, send the name of the song and who it is by to me by next Tuesday September 1 at 8pm (New York time). So that way I can have all of Wednesday the top four for each chapter also who you send the song title and who its by also send which chapter its for, each chapter can have up to four songs each, because I have four songs that will fit, so when I add an authors note, their will be up to eight songs for each chapter, if you need more info don't be scared to send me a message. :D Have a good night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**_ : Hey everyone I wanna let you all know that as I have said in Chapter 10 that I wanted to make up a play list for this story. So please send in any songs that goes along with the story. Some people have already sent me some songs, and the songs that I'll be using within this story will already be on that play list, I'll attach the play list at the end of the next chapter, so when you all send in songs, make sure you have the artist/band name and title and if you can see what cd/album/ep it was on. I don't care about the release date or what not. Also I am redoing the time line to send in the songs, you can send them to me before next Wednesday 9/ 9/15, also one last thing, if you know what chapters that sound would fit in please go a head and say and if not its all good.

Anywho have a nice night.

Ps: I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF GOSSIP GIRL I only own the plot, Rose, and the set up crew/ merch crew.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Hey UES.**_

 _ **It looks like little J has been out and about lately after getting her cast off her arm. But her leg isn't healed yet. There are some rumors going around that little J is hanging with a new group. If anyone can tell me who this group is I'll look up for more info, also I think J will be at a club here in the city, I don't know where, so post any pics where J is at. We need to solve this puzzle because I am thinking that little J has changed.**_

 _ **B and CB have been getting close to J. Also I here that CB knows more than he's letting on to little J. As for S and Lonely boy it seems like they are getting closer to each other again.**_

 _ **I don't know anything on N, E, or V.**_

 _ **You know you love me**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Gossip girl**_

* * *

Jenny's POV

A month went by and I was happy because I got my cast off and I could use cruses now. It felt so good. And the best thing is that tonight I get to see my friends. They stopped by a few times but they couldn't stay long because of the looks that Serena and Blair would give them. I smiled because Ali wasn't scared but she couldn't stay because Ace and the other three were the drivers, the set up crews, and also our merchandise people.

I got up and noticed that it was noon and that Raven and Ali would be here any time now to help me get ready for the gig tonight. My door opened and I looked in the mirror and noticed that it was Lily. She sat on my bed and said, "So Jenny what's all happening tonight?"

"Well Rave and Ali are on their way over to help me get ready for a gig here in the city, and a friend of Tom's is letting the band crash at his place, and I might crash there for the night because I'll be late when we get out. Then I'll be back before lunch or dinner tomorrow night," I told her.

I looked at my table that was full of makeup. I walked over to it and started to do my normal make up and did my own hair. Just then Serena walked into my room with two girls following her. I looked up and saw that it was Ali and Rave. I smiled and hopped over to them and gave them a hug. They hugged me back and Ali said, "Ready to rock out tonight. We'll be playing at our normal spot in the city. So let's get you all dressed up, oh and Rick said we're playing your song that you wrote tonight, also we go some good news."

I looked at them and said, "what is it? Oh and Lily you can you stay here so you can get to know Rave and Ali?"

"Of course Jenny. So what's this about a song you're performing tonight?" Asked Lily.

I looked up at her and said, "Something I wrote not to long ago. Also they would sneak me into the city without gossip girl or Blair knowing about it."

Rave walked over to my closet and pulled out my black dress that stopped at the knee, and she walked over to my dresser and looked though it till she pulled out my black knee high socks and then Rave walked over and pulled out my black boots that went to my ankles. I walked/hopped into my bathroom and changed.

"So Jenny was telling me about the plans for tonight, but I have a question are you guys still in school?" Asked Lily.

"Well someone of us are, and some of us dropped out and got our GED so that we could work. Ali goes to school, same with Ann, and our drivers/set up crew/ merchandise guys," Said Rave.

"So has Jenny tried to-" Lily started to say.

"Yeah, she did for two months until Rick and Ronnie talked her into going back. She went back for half days and took the rest of her classes online. She couldn't handle some of the classes because some of the kids gave her dirty looks. But she's been doing pretty good since then," Said Ali.

I walked back out and Ali looked at me and said, "Nice, now what about your mask, you need to ware it for tonight. Oh Lily if you and your family want you may come tonight, we're not one until 8pm, but we have sound check and we have to run though the songs a few times and get something to eat and set everything up before we go on tonight."

Lily looked at me and said, "I'll think about it and talk it over with Rufus."

I walked over to my bed and picked up my IPod, phone, chargers, and my overnight bag with everything that I needed. I looked over at Lily and said, "I'm off see you tonight and if not tomorrow."

I walked out of my room and noticed that Nate was sitting in the living room talking to Dan, Serena, and Erik. Rufus was making some lunch and when he saw me he said, "We're you going?"

"I have a gig with the bad, here is where we'll be tonight if you want to come, but its most like not you style since this club is more rock, punk, and gothic and more. But it's all good if you all want to come," I told them.

"I'll be there since my daughter is going to be performing there. So what time?" He asked.

"We go on at 8 go be there by 7," Said Rave.

"Jenny how are we supposed to dress?" Asked Blair.

I looked over at her and said, "No suite, no ties-" They started to give me a weird look. I look over at Rave and Ali and said, "You girls got the pics that we took last time we were all out together?"

"Yep. So what do you need with it?" Asked Ali.

"Let's show them how to dress for the night, or at least the guys, I'll though some clothes for Blair, and Serena, but Vanessa isn't here so I'm not worried," I said.

"Well we need to hurry so get to it J," Said Rave.

I looked at Blair and Serena and said, "Follow me, I'll lend you both some clothes, and I trust that you can be nice at the club and not act like an UES."

We went into my room and I looked though my closet, I pulled out a skirt with skulls, and a white top that was cut just above the belly button, and the a see though skull shirt, I tossed that over to Serena, I looked at her shoes and said, "Wear your black knee high boots."

I looked though my closet again and found a black dress that went to the knees, then I pulled out a pair of skull tights, with some flats. I walked over and grabbed my black nail polish. Then I found two pairs of gloves and handed them to Blair and said, "Wear the clothes I gave you and slip through this magazine and see how you want to do your make up, here is black nail polish, and black gloves that you can wear if you wish, also Blair these flats are for you. Now if you two want to come you may but you might run out screaming."

I walked out of my room and Ali said, "We got to go we're already late for sound check. "

* * *

A/N: Well thanks for reading everyone. Next chapter I'll post the songs for the play list for this story. :D Also have a good night, oh and for those who watched SCREAM The tv series, what did you guy think about the ending? and I so cannot wait for the new season next summer :D Well night all.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey guys I have some bad new to tell you all, I just found out that my step dad has cancer and the doctors have given him about 6 months to live. I just wanted to let you all know that if I don't update once a week, its because I'll be trying to help my mom, stepdad, his kids, my brother, and his little boy. I just wanted to let my readers on here know. At the end of this chapter is a list of songs that I have found and people have sent to me. So if anyone has any songs that would fit this story it will help tons. well on with the chapter, PS. I don't own anything, all rights to the creators of the books, and shows. I only own the plot, rose, the band, and set up crew, oh a new character that will appear in this story. :D

* * *

Chapter 12

 _ **Hey UES I found out by a tip that Little J is at a club that's not your ally. This club is dark and the clothes you wear in there is nothing but dark and something along the lines of Goth? But the question is why did little J change?**_

 _ **You know you love xo xo**_

 _ **Gossip girl**_

* * *

 _ **Jpov**_

After sound check we all went to get some food and just chill. Ali and Ricky went with me for pizza while the others split off to find something else to drink. Ricky and Ali keep give me strange looks, when I finally had enough I looked over at them and said, "What is it?"

"That song, who's going to sing the male lead, I could sing it but I seems like someone else should sing that part," Said Rick.

"I agree with Ricky, we need demon to sing that part," Said Ali.

I knew that they were right, but Demon hasn't been seen around here for about a year. Demon, or his real name, Carter Angelo, he's part of this band. I've tried calling him but he doesn't answer his phone, we knew that his mom died and soon after he left. He left though we were still together, but Cater was someone who knew the full story.

"I agree because he was the one who got into sing, but I haven't heard from him. Damn I should have checked on him but I couldn't. I had to deal with things and things that I regret, he made me happy but when he left I realized then that I was in love with him, but I couldn't force myself to tell him."

"J, he came back a month ago. I've been texting him and he was sorry but he had to find himself and he has been writing music for the band, and tonight he wants to perform that song with you."

I froze and looked at them and said, "What?"

"Yes, he saw that we were going to be on warp tour and he called me up. Then that day when you lost your mother, he called and I told him what happened, but then he told me not to say anything because he caused a lot of things to happen," Said Ricky.

I looked at Ali and she had a sad look and said, "But he's at the club in our changing rooms, if you want to go and talk to him before we go one you better go and talk to him or tell him you want to talk to him after we preform? That would be better."

Without another word I jumped up and took off running outside of the pizza place. I ran back to the club passing my so called family on my way in. I only slowed down for the bouncer to let me in. I ran to where the changing rooms were at. When I reached my bands changing room, I stopped and took a deep breath and walked into the room and froze where I was. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

I wanted to go and talk to him, yet at the same time I wanted to yell at him. I turned around and slid down the wall and soon I was lost in myself and everything that I wanted to do just went out of my mind. I couldn't think. Why did he leave without telling anyone? Why didn't leave a note for me? Why didn't come and talk to me? Was I that stupid that somewhere along the line I lost myself? Where did I go wrong? All of these questions ran though my head. I had no way of stopping my thoughts. I knew that the night we fought that we both caused it. Yet he was the one who helped me stop cutting, he knew everything about me. And I knew everything about him.

"J you okay?" I looked up and saw Ronnie with Rave, Fallen, and Blade, they were right behind Ronnie.

"Carter is back, he's inside," When I said that everyone walked into the changing room. I got up and walked into the room with everyone. I didn't say a word. I sat down in front of a mirror and started to get ready.

I zoned out and then I hear Ricky's voice saying, "J your dad and brother wants to see you. So can they come in?"

"Yeah let them in please," I said without glancing around the room to see what was there. I pick up a clean brush used for makeup and started to fix my makeup and then I moved to my hair. Soon the door to the room opened again and my so called dad and brother walked in and my father aka Rufus said, "You truly have really changed. Now I understand what happened to a point. So I see someone is here that I haven't met yet."

Everyone froze and Carter got up and walked over to my father and said, "Hi sir. I know all about you. I've been away for a while, and I guess J is still mad at me."

"Hi Cater I am Rufus and this is my son Dan," Said Rufus.

"It's nice to meet you both. Jen has told me about you," said Carter.

"Well that's good that my sister has told you about us, but Jenny why didn't you tell me about him?" Asked Dan.

"I had my reasons," was all I said.

* * *

A/N: well well well I wonder what going to happen next. Any ways here are the songs that I've found so far

1\. when she cries by Britt Nicole

eyes by new years day

3\. wonderland by blood on the dance floor

Thats all i have so far :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey guys I hope you all read the authors note had post before this chapter. Well things are calm for the past few days until yesterday when I found out so bad news about my step dad, but I won't go into anymore details since I posted about it already. If anyone wants to know anything at all you are free to message me. But enough about that. Now about this story, I'm going though each song from different bands and trying to find more that would fit for this story/chapters/characters. SO if anyone would like to submitte one all I need is a the title of the song as well as the band who sings it, and also the album just in case people might not like the band they might like the song :D. There will be a question at the end of the chapter and I would like at least one or two people to answer it if anyone is up to it.

I don't own gossip girl, just the plot and the band memebers/crew/ doctor Rose

I don't own anything and Carter isn't Carter Bazin (I might have spelled that wrong, too lazy to google it) so on with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

"Hi Cater I am Rufus and this is my son Dan," Said Rufus as he was watching Carter with is eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both. Jen has told me about you," said Carter.

"Well that's good that my sister has told you about us, but Jenny why didn't you tell me or us about him?" Asked Dan.

"I had my reasons," was all I said.

"Well it's all good. So Carter do you have another name like Blade, and Fallen?"

"Yeah it's Demon and did Jen tell you her stage name?"

"No, so my daughter does have a stage name?" Asked Rufus.

No one said anything, and I knew that my father was looking at me as if I had done something wrong which I hadn't.

"I used to. It was Ghost, but I've changed it so many times since then. At one time I was the devils daughter, and at another time it was Heartless. Because at one time I was heartless. But I'm change so my new stage name is Darkness."

Rufus couldn't believe what I told him. He just nodded his head and left the room.

When Rufus was left Dan turned me and said, "Well I'll out with everyone cheering you on. So what are you going to sing?"

"Sorry can't tell you. Now leave so I can finish getting ready."

Dan left and everyone looked over at me and said, "Can everyone leave so I can talk to J alone please?"

Ali got up and looked at him and said, "If I hear yelling or crying or both I'm coming back in here. You both hurt each other way to many times."

"Ali I'll be fine. So before everyone leaves the room you all know the songs we're playing tonight then?"

"Yep." Everyone said.

They left the room and it was quiet, it was so quiet you could hear the music from the stage. I looked at him and he looked the same. Pitch black hair, and bright blue eyes, and skin that was a normal white. He already had his stage makeup on and his red eye contact in his eye, which his eye looked purple while in the light. His black ripped genes where on which I didn't realized it was the ones I had made for Ricky, and his black shirt that was ripped up the middle and three rips on the side and a few on the back. He looked at me and said, "J can we please talk?"

"Later, we have a show to do, and I don't want to be pissed off during a show so afterwards we can go someplace and talk?"

"Sure," He said.

I went to leave the room, but I was grabbed, flipped around and pinned again the wall and Carter said, "I'm sorry that I left but I need to think and I didn't want to relapse, which I did, but I'm back now. I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyes and he was telling the truth. I knew that he was cutting and drinking again. I looked at him and said, "Why didn't you leave me a note?"

"Because I would have wrote to you, you would have come looking for me and I didn't want that. But when I saw that you guys were going on warp tour, I had to see you, and everyone else. But When I went to order the tickets I noticed that our band was taken off. I called Ricky and he talk me. I'm sorry J. I'm sorry that I left I would next leave you again unless you don't want me anymore."

I couldn't contain myself. I leaned up and kissed him.. He was froze and when I was about to pull away he kissed me back, when we broke, I looked at him and said, "Let's talk after the show and see where this goes."

I walked out of the room and meet up with Ali and she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, our third singer is finally back," I said.

* * *

A/N: Okay before the question, I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, but the other chapters are pretty long. Also I the question I have for everyone is, what are your thoughts on Carter so far? So for anyone who reviews this chapter will be getting a sneak peek of the next six chapters that are already finished. I'll try and update soon, but I am not sure when just yet. So night people.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for not updating but my stepdad passed away on 11/12/15 and the family has been arguing with each other. But i should be updating once aweek. So one last things before the chapter begins, if anyone has any songs that would work for these chapters or the story itself please let me know also who ever comments on the chapter, I'll give you guys a seek peek into the future chapters that have already been written. one last thing **Bold** is Carter sing and this is Jenny singing _don't you try to hide_ ...

well on with the story :D

* * *

 _ **Last Time**_

I went to leave the room, but I was grabbed, flipped around and pinned again the wall and Carter said, "I'm sorry that I left but I need to think and I didn't want to relapse, which I did, but I'm back now. I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyes and he was telling the truth. I knew that he was cutting and drinking again. I looked at him and said, "Why didn't you leave me a note?"

"Because I would have wrote to you, you would have come looking for me and I didn't want that. But when I saw that you guys were going on warp tour, I had to see you, and everyone else. But When I went to order the tickets I noticed that our band was taken off. I called Ricky and he talk me. I'm sorry J. I'm sorry that I left I would next leave you again unless you don't want me anymore."

I couldn't contain myself. I leaned up and kissed him.. He was froze and when I was about to pull away he kissed me back, when we broke, I looked at him and said, "Let's talk after the show and see where this goes."

I walked out of the room and meet up with Ali and she said, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, our third singer is finally back," I said.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **J pov**_

We got up to the stage and waited for the band ahead of us to leave the stage as they do their singer said, "Okay everyone this band hasn't been playing as much lately as their lead singer Darkness lost her mother, they were going be on warp tour this summer, and they called and said they couldn't, so please give it up for Deadly Revenge."

The guy got off stage and we went up and I looked out on the floor and saw everyone and said, "Well hey guys. What Jason said was true. I lost my mother a few days before warp tour started up. As you can see my ribs haven't fully healed yet, but who cares because tonight I am going to sing my heart out. And also for our last two songs of the night, someone from the band has come back to sing with us. So this first song is a sad some and one that we played twice so here it goes."

 _Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

 _She felt it everyday._

 _And I couldn't help her,_

 _I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

 _What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

 _Too many, too many problems._

 _Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

 _It's where she lies, broken inside._

 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

 _Broken inside._

 _Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

 _You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

 _Be strong, be strong now._

 _Too many, too many problems._

 _Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

 _It's where she lies, broken inside._

 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

 _Broken inside._

 _Her feelings she hides._

 _Her dreams she can't find._

 _She's losing her mind._

 _She's fallen behind._

 _She can't find her place._

 _She's losing her faith._

 _She's fallen from grace._

 _She's all over the place._

 _Yeah,oh_

 _She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

 _It's where she lies, broken inside._

 _With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

 _Broken inside._

 _She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

 _She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

"That was home, a song that I wrote about a year ago. And the feelings in this song is what I've been feeling so now I believe Ricky is going to be sing two songs and then me and our guess will be singing two songs, and then normally all three of us would sing together but not tonight, but next time we will be."

I step back as Ricky started to sing Abigail. While he was sing I felt eyes on me while sitting on the side stage, I knew that the damn bartender was working tonight, and I noticed that everyone in my band was watching them. Ricky played Abigail, and he jumped right into devil's night. After that I walked on the stage and looked at everyone and said, "Well the first song is Angel eyes. I just wrote this the other day then we'll be jumping right into the last song of the night."

 _There's something about you,_

 _I can not explain_

 _I just want to know you,_

 _I just want to know your name_

 _It's not what you said,_

 _Not the way you said it_

 _I'm under your spell and I don't regret it_

 _Take my breath,_

 _Baby reach inside my chest,_

 _You can have whatever's left,_

 _Cause baby I'm possessed_

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes_

 _When I went and sang that Part Damon walked out and started to sing his part._

 **(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)**

 _Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside_

 **(More than paralyzed, oh its the chase you like)**

 _When I started to sing the next part I kept looking at him the whole time._

 _There's a darkness,_

 _I can feel it in your touch_

 _I should get away,_

 _I want you way too much_

 _Take my breath,_

 _Baby reach inside my chest,_

 _You can have whatever's left,_

 _Cause baby I'm possessed_

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes_

 **(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)**

 _Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside_

 **(More than paralyzed, Oh its the chase you like)**

During this part of the song I was sitting in a chair where Carter put his mic down and started to shake me during this last part of the song and I couldn't but looking him in the eyes while he looked right at me.

 **I don't care how many times it takes to get through to you,**

 **This is a force that not even God can stop,**

 **You're fucking mine**

 _You have this power over me_

 _And there's no way to fight it_

 _I cant help but gravitate towards you,_

 _This is a force I can't defeat_

 _Take my breath,_

 _Baby reach inside my chest,_

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes_

 **(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)**

 _ **Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside**_

 **(More than paralyzed, watch out the devil's inside)**

At the end of the song I had time to breath while Damon started to sing. I joined him some time later and soon it was the end of our set. We looked out at everyone and I said, "well fans sorry for keeping this a secret but Demon is back, so we'll see you next week with more awesome music. Love ya."

I walked off from stage and went back into the changing rooms. I grabbed my water and started to drink it. Then I head the door open and someone walked up behind me and kissed me.

I looked behind me and saw Carter was holding me. I turned in his arms and kissed him. I don't know how long we kissed but soon the door open and five people walked and caught me kissing Carter.

A/N: the two songs i used in this chapter is Angel eyes by New years day, and the other is Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne


	15. AN

Hey everyone,

Okay guys this is the last An I'll be posting. I have really good news. I got my laptop back today and all my chapters are safe and I'll be updating each of my stories this week.

So updating tonight around now till 8pm ***Back from being banished** \- 2 chapters to night, 2 chapters (1/13/16), 2 chapters (1/14/16) that will be all for this week unless i have time to write another chapter.

 ***VA: Same people new lives** \- one chapter on 1/13/16, then a chapter on 1/14/16, and one chapter on 1/15/16

 ***Labyrinth2: Wait, what did you just say** \- one 1/16/16 and another chapter on the 1/31/16

 *** Ghost hunt 2: Same people new changes** \- one chapter on 1/15/16 then a chapter one 1/20/14

 *** New life** \- I haven't really been working on this story in a while. I need to reread it and see if I can finish it. If I don't update this story by june, then it will be deleted on july 1 2016

I know i suck on updating but i have a lot of things going on so other than that i'll try and update three times a month starting in feb 2016. And this An will be staying up until 1/31/16

Now on to other things I wanted to talk about before I forget, now I know I have decided to make up a play list for each of my stories even my finished ones. But I have some songs that would work, now the playlist will be the last chapter to the story.

Also I was thinking about starting a book club type of thing and talk about a book that everyone is reading.

And if anyone wants to follow me on Instagram my user name is 1990REDROSES, or if people want to chat my Kik is redroses2009. So if anyone wants to chat or follow me their you go. I also have a wattpad account and its darkprincess2010.

Darkstar2010


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: hey guys how are you all? Well here is a new chapter, I'll be posting again later tonight. I am still looking for songs so i can put the sound track together and I'll update the list of songs I have for this story in Feb 1 2016. Also who else is waiting two watch the Shadow hunters on ABCfamily who changed their name to Freeform? Also who ever comments on this chapter will also get sneak peeks on future chapters.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

* * *

 _ **Spotted: Little J kissing a guy who looks like he's a year or two older than her? Oh poor N, what is he going to do now? Queen B was wearing some strange clothes and she doesn't look bad in them, S looks good in anything but it seems she has no one on her arm. Our king CB was spotted with a smirk when he walked in on Little J. Lonely boy looks ready to kill. Well this is getting interesting, I wonder if this new guy knows our little J?**_

 _ **Spotted: Little J is in a band and she can sing. What more secrets is she hiding from everyone?**_

 _ **Xo xo**_

 _ **You know you love me,**_

 _ **Gossip girl.**_

* * *

 _ **Jpov**_

I stood still while they walked into the room and closed the door. Dan looked at me and then back Carter. We didn't say anything until Chuck walked over and said, "I'm impressed little sister. So who is this guy?"

"You should know Chuck after all you know everything about me, more than my own family," I told him.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Asked Serena.

"Carter, Blair, Serena, as you already know my brother Dan, that is Chuck and Nate, everyone this is Carter."

Carter got up and looked at everyone and said, "Nice to meet you all, Jen are we still going to talk tonight?"

"Yea at the new place that everyone got. I'll meet you outside with everyone," I told him.

"Okay lover," he said.

"Okay demon," I said back.

I sat down and looked at everyone and Blair says, "Didn't he sing with you on stage?"

"Yep. That was Carter. He and I are close and complicated," I said.

Nate looked up at me and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I said. It's been about a year since he left and now he's back. Him, Ali, and Ricky, are related. Rick and Ali's father cheated on their mother before Ali was born. Carter and I help each other out. And if I slept with him it's no one's business but mine and his," I said.

Chuck looked at me and said, "It seemed like you two were about to rip each other's clothes off. So what happened that made him leave for about a year? And why did he come back? And what is really going on between you two?"

I glared at Chuck and I noticed that Nate was doing the same thing. I shook my head and told myself that Nate doesn't want me. We're not really on speaking terms.

"He left to clear his head after his mother passed away. We, we as in the band, me and him, went out to perform. We went to Carter's place for the night. I walked in first since everyone was unloading and I wasn't allowed to carry anything that night. So Carter sent me to go to bed. Normally his mom would greet us or stay up and wait for us to come to her place or wait for Carter to call and let her know that he was staying at some else house for the night. I walked into the house and she wasn't there. I walked into the bathroom and noticed that the light was off but the water was running. I flipped on the light and I found Carter's mother dead in the bathtub. She took her own life. I yelled and screamed and Carter came running in, when he saw that he tried calling 911. That night Carter changed. I stayed with him, and he wouldn't sleep that night. I walked from his room down to the living room and he wouldn't talk or sleep. A month later he was the same and two mothers went by and I snapped. He came back because he needed to face his demons and fears. What's going on between us is completed and no I didn't sleep with him, I slept with him in the same bed but we didn't have sex," I told them.

Nate looked up and said, "What does he know about you?"

"Everything. And he knew I was in love with someone else, but then my feelings changed and I love him. But who knows what the future holds. After all I love my band mates, now I need to go. Also I don't care what you guys think. I know school is starting soon. After all this is August."

I walked out of the room and out to where the band was waiting for me. I looked at Carter and noticed that he had his motorcycle. I smiled and walked over to him and said, "Care to drive to where Ricky and the others live since the band left."

"Of course lover."

I got onto his bike and he started it up and we left the club.

* * *

 _ **Nate Pov**_

I couldn't believe that Jenny has changed. When she stated to sing the first song, nobody's home, I wanted to cry, and yet during the last to songs, a new guy walked out and it seemed like he knew Jenny and they kept looking at each other. I was shocked because of the fact that I wasn't sure who this guy was. At the end of the show I felt Dan pull me along with him, Chuck, Blair, and Serena.

Blair opened the door to the changing room and I was shocked when I saw Jenny kissing some random guy and they pulled away and Jenny introduce us to the guy, whose name was Carter, and I could only think of was Carter Baizen. Yet he wasn't.

I went and asked her some questions which I got my answers. And it seemed like they were close. She walked out after we all question her. I followed her outside and noticed that she got onto a motorbike and soon she was gone.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Carter wouldn't dare hurt her with Ali around," Said Ricky.

I didn't say anything and then he looked at me and said, "Nate I am not stupid I know you love her, but you only love the Jenny that you once knew. You need to get to know this new Jenny."

* * *

A/N: What do you all think of this chapter? What do you all think about what Ricky said about Carter? Please remember who ever reviews gets sneak peeks of the future chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Looking for songs that'll fit this story or chapter? Thanks for reading and reviewing this story it means a lot to me. Also remember to review for a sneak peek of future chapters.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16_**

* * *

 _ **Latest news everyone: I heard that a Carter is in town, but it's not the party boy Baizen that we all know. This Carter has won our little J's heart. I'm taking a vote about who is better for little J is it N or this Carter person? I feel sorry for N, but what does this Ricky mean that the J that we all once knew is gone and that we need to know this new J?**_

 _ **Spotted: Little J speeding down on a bike. Wow who would have thought that J liked guys with tatts and pricings and who owns a bike?**_

 _ **Well start your voting everyone.**_

 _ **You know you love me,**_

 _ **Xo xo**_

 _ **Gossip girl**_

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

We reached the new band's house. I got off from the bike and led Carter into the house. We walked up stairs into the room that will be mine once I finish high school or drop out or whichever I chose. When I opened the door, I noticed that everything was in place like it was at Ali's house. I walked over to the vanity and started to take off all of my makeup, and I watched as Carter walked in and closed the door and turned the lock and sat down on my bed.

"J I'm sorry that I left, but I needed to. When I heard about what happened I decided to come back. I didn't tell anyone but Ricky. He knew what I was going though, and he told me everything about you and what happened. He even told me that you had to move back in with your so called family. But J can we start where we left off or do we have to start over again?"

I go up and walked over to him and said, "I know you had to leave. Also I know that you were going through hell. But I was scared of losing you. I'm scared that something might happen to everyone and I am glad that your back, back where you belong and I'm yours. I told you long ago that I was in love with someone else and then when you left I realized that you've been there for me along with Chuck, but I love you now. And I don't care what other people think, and-"

I was cut off with a kiss, I kissed him back. When we pulled back Carter looked at me and said, "Try and stop cutting."

I smiled and said, "I'm thinking cutter would be a perfect name for me."

He pulled me to him and said, "No. You're lover and that's final after all I am a demon, and a demon needs a lover."

 _ **(Still Jenny's POV)**_

I woke up and it was morning. I smiled to myself and got up. I walked over to my closet and pulled out random sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower and got dressed.

I walked into the kitchen and I was about to get something to drink until I felt arms around my waste. I looked up and saw Carter. He moved my hair and kissed my neck and said, "Why are you up so early?"

"Well I need to go and get things taken care of. My dad told me that I have to be home by noon because I have a meeting about my schooling. So what will you do without me?" I asked him.

"Maybe work on some songs and hang out with the band. Will you come back tonight?" He asked me.

"Maybe, it depends on what's happening, oh stay clear of Nate and Chuck," I warned him.

"Oh the lover boy that you got in trouble over?" Asked Carter.

"Yeah him," I admitted.

Carter turned me around and he kissed me and said, "I won't unless they start trouble."

I smiled and kissed him. Yet this kiss was turning into a make out session until Ali walked in and said, "Okay okay, I don't like seeing my brother making out with girls. Especially girls that are my best friends. "

We pulled apart and Carter said, "The same goes to you little sister."

I laughed and walked out of Carter's arms and started to look for some bread so that I could make some toast. When I did find it and made some toast, I noticed that Ali and Carter were watching me and I knew that they were worried about me. I turned and smiled at them, and once my toast was done, I put some butter on it and started to eat. When I was done, I noticed that it was 11am.

"Sorry Ali, but I gotta head back to them, because Lily and my dad wants me to go back to school, and the same school that I was going to before everything happened," I told her.

"Okay bye Jen," Said Ali.

I walked out the front door and as I was about to hail a cab, until Carter pulled over to his bike, he started it up and I got on and told him where to go and soon we arrived at the palace. I hopped off from the bike and said, "Thanks for the ride. I'll call you later?"

"Sound sexy," Said Carter as me pulled me over for a kiss.

I kissed him and said, "Be good. I have two songs that I wanna show you and Ricky later. It's where the three of us can sing all at once. But I'm not sure if it's any good."

"Lover don't start. I know that you're a good song writer, as well as making clothes. Now you better head up before you get yelled at. I love you Jen. Now get going before your late for that fancy school of yours," said Carter as he put his helmet on and left.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go guys. that is chapter 16. Don't forget tomorrow i'll add two more chapters. Also if you guys want sneak peeks of future chapters please review and I'll send you a sneak peeks.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Well here is a new chapter and I'll update later today. And as always please review so that you guys can get a sneak peek of the up coming chapters. One last thing, I'll be putting together some songs that I've used for this story and also some songs that I think fit the story so far.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Jenny's (J) POV**_

I went up to the pent house and when I walked in I saw that everyone was looking at me as I walked into my room. I walked over to the closet and pulled out my black jeans and put them on and brushed out my long hair again.

When I walked over to the table, Lily looked up and said, "Jenny, why didn't you invite your friend up?"

"Sorry but he and the band needed to work on some songs and they needed to hang out with each other," I told them.

"Well are you ready to go talk to the-" Said Rufus.

"I'm sorry dad, but Jenny why didn't you come home last night? Why were you with that Carter? And what the hell is going on between you and this band? Did you sleep with him last night?" Asked Dan.

I walked over to my brother and slapped him and said, "You don't know anything do you. When I was forced to leave, I went and lived with mom. Did anyone ever asked how I was doing when I came back to visit for those two times. Did any of you noticed the change in me? Did anyone see the broken girl? Yeah I might have done some wrong things to others and lied about things, but at least I was truthful to my family, and I never really had any true friends. When I met Ali, Ricky and Carter, they all understood me. Carter was helping me. And our mother let him stay at the house in my room when I was relapsing and he helped me because he did the same things. He showed me a different way to release all of my pain, anger, sadness, everything. He showed me how to make music. He was their when I tried to take my own life. He stopped the bleeding and took me to the hospital. He knows everything about me and what I did and he told me about himself. Mom tried calling you and dad, but did you guys ever pick up? Did you even listen to the messages that she left for you? No you guys never came to the hospital. Mom even went as far as calling Chuck, and when he found out what happened he came to see how I was doing. He found out everything, he talked with the doctors along with my mother, and Carter. Chuck even stayed at the house helping me out along with Carter. And yes Chuck and Carter argued about me and what happened in my past. The reason why I didn't come home last night was because Carter needed to talk to me about us and other things. He wanted to know about my life. And so what if I slept with him? He admitted to me that he was in love with me and I am in love with him as well. He gets me. And next summer we're going on tour and it would be good for me to love someone I can be with and be myself around."

After I said that I walked over to my room and found my pills, and walked into the bathroom and took all of the pills and turned the water on and let the bathtub fill up. I took a piece of paper and wrote, _I'm sorry._

* * *

 _ **Chuck's POV**_

I watched Jenny yelling at them and saw the tears running down her cheeks, I knew she's been on edge and this was the breaking point. When she walked into her room and locked the door, Rufus called the school saying that something came up and that they would be their tomorrow. Once everyone sat down it became quiet. All too soon an hour went by and Jenny still hasn't come out. I got up and walked out of the pent house, and when to the lobby, when I reached it, Ali ran in and said, "Chuck,"

I looked at her and she had a panic look and she said, "Jenny, where is she?"

"She locked herself in her room after her and Dan got into an argument. Why?" I asked her.

"Look," She said.

I took her phone and it was Jenny with no smile, and Ali moved to the next picture. It was a note and a bathtub, with what looked like it was filling up with water. I ran back up to the pent house and looked at Ali and said, "Call the others, and then call 911."

We ran inside, and everyone looked at me as I ran to Jenny's door and pounded on it.

"Jenny, don't do it. Open this door. Jenny do as I say," I yelled.

No answer. Rufus got up and started to come closer to me I looked at him and said, "Don't give me that look or tell me to stop it. I am going to break that door down and you'll see what she was telling you guys."

I turned away from him and broke the door down, I ran into the room and found the bottle of pills on the floor and that most of them were gone. Ali ran in was talking to someone. I walked into Jenny's bathroom and found her in the tub. I pulled her out and started to give her CPR.

"Oh my god." Yelled Dan.

Jenny started to come too. As she was, the Emergence Respondents got their, they took over. They rushed her out and into the Ambulance. I looked at Dan and said, "You better hope she makes it though. You have no idea what you put her though. Granted that she put you guys though hell, but she was on edge and you all just pushed her. Now, Lily, Rufus, Jenny will be living at the Empire with me. No one, I mean no one in this room unless I say so, is allowed near her."

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

I heard a being noise and when I woke up I saw that I was still alive. Chuck was next to my bed along with Carter. I noticed that someone was standing guard outside my door. They were keeping people out. Chuck scared me when he said, "I'm glad your awake. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get it through their heads. I know I'm a mess but I thought maybe if I dead then they would be happy."

"Jenny you're stupid, but thank goodness that you're alive," Said Carter.

I smiled and asked, "How did I get here? And where are the others?"

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? please tell me the truth? and those of you who watched the Shadow hunters on freeform (ABCfamily) what did you all think of the first episode? Well until next time.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: hey guys hope you have been reading the past three chapters I've posted. If not then please go read them before you read this story. I have taken down all of my A/N's I've posted in 2015 and their is only one An that will be up. Anyways. Thanks for reading and reviewing, adding this story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review to get sneak peaks of the up coming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

I heard beeping noise and when I woke up I saw that I was still alive. Chuck was next to my bed along with Carter. I noticed that someone was standing guard outside my door. They we keeping people out. Chuck scared me when he said, "I'm glad your awake. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get it through their heads. I know I'm a mess but I thought maybe if I dead then they would be happy."

"Jenny you're stupid, but thank goodness that you're alive," Said Carter.

I smiled and asked, "How did I get here? And where are the others?"

When I asked that question he looked at me and said, "Jenny you had an argument with your brother Dan and then you ran to your room and locked the door and then you took a lot of pills and tried to drown yourself in the bathtub full of water."

When he said that everything came back to me. Just before Carter said anything more the doctor walked into the room and said, "Hello miss Jenny how are you feeling?"

I looked up at him and said, "Where is Doctor Rose?"

"She doesn't work here, but she told me that she'll be coming here soon," Said the doctor.

"Well I'm feeling alright considering everything that just happened. So when can I go home?" I asked him.

"Well you are not going home. Mr. Bass will be taking you back to his hotel and you'll be living with Mr. Base for a while.

I froze and looked at him and said, "What? There's gotta be some mistake, I live with my dad."

"Not according to this paper that I just received from the judge." Said Chuck as his lawyer walked in.

Carter put his hand on my mine and said, "Calm down lover. Things will get better I promise you. Chuck has taken care of everything for school, gotten a room for you as well as gotten everything out of your parent's house."

I didn't say anything until the doctor said, "Mr. Bass I suggest that you get miss Jenny some help with her problems."

"No. I don't need no help. I don't want to be near them or have them come near me for the time being and that means when I preform at shows and stuff," I said.

Chuck looked at me and said, "Doctor lets go outside and talk and let Jenny get some rest before she is released from the hospital."

Chuck and the Doctor walked outside of the room and Carter looked at me and said, "Well what do you want to know J?"

I looked at him and thought back to the day that everything happen and said, "Who pulled me out of the water?"

"That would be Chuck. Now why did you do it?" Carter asked me.

I didn't say anything until Chuck walked in and I said, "I did it because they all gained up on me about how much I've changed, the way I look, the way I act now, and also because I'm not their Jenny anymore. It was too much and I yelled at them. They didn't care. Nobody cared, the only person who dose care about me is, Chuck, you, and the band. Outside of you guys they didn't care about me or even bothered to check on me."

Carter got up and kissed me and said, "Please don't do it again. I'm here now. I'll be here until you wish me away."

Chuck said, "Well if you two are done. Jenny a nurse will be in shortly, but you're coming to the empire with me. I know you don't want to stay in the same hotel sweet as me. But you'll get your own under one condition and that is you have to eat your meals with me every day of the week as well as checking in with me about all of your band things and what not. And you can have your bandmates as well as your boyfriend to come over. I'll also be posting a guard at your door and to follow you to and from school and to your shows until I can trust the idiots around you."

That made me smile a little. I know that Chuck is the biggest ass around but when he truly cares about someone he shows it and does what he can. I look at him and said, "I agree but what about Nate?"

Chuck smirked and said, "Don't worry about Nate. I think you scared him and now he doesn't know what to think, and he doesn't like the fact that you have a boyfriend who you trust and loves you for who you are."

"Thanks man that means a lot," Said Carter.

"I know it does, but if you hurt Jenny I'll personally come after you."

Four hours later Chuck signed papers to get me out of the hellhole and thank goodness that Rose stopped by to take a look at me and see what I was up to. When she found out what happened it wasn't a good thing because I got yelled at by her and then the band as well, since they followed Rose over here.

When we got to Chuck's hotel and he showed me to my sweet which was just across from his. I walked into the bedroom and noticed that all of my clothes where already unpacked and set up for the night. I smiled and walked back to Chuck's sweet or suit or whatever you want to call it. When I was done looking at the room Carter walked in and said, "Chuck said it's time for dinner and not to be upset just that Nate and his lady friend decided crash in on the dinner between you, me, and Chuck."

I wasn't happy in the slightest. I was pissed off about this. But I decided to be the big girl and looked at Carter and said, "Well let's go because you and Chuck have some catching up to do. So let's go."

We walked back up to Chuck's sweet. When we walked in I could hear Nate talking and said, "Viv play nice. So get to know my friend, and his little sister and her boyfriend."

I froze when he said Viv. I looked at Carter and said, "What the hell."

"Don't worry. Chuck knows what her brother tried to do to you. And she knows you but not the way I do," Carter said.

Carter pulled me along and said, "Come on Lover everything will be fine."

"Okay Demon."

We walked into the living room and Chuck looked up and said, "Ah here is my little sister and her handsome boyfriend."

"Hey Chuck, Hello Nate, and how have you been Viv?" I asked.

* * *

 _ **Gossip girl here,**_

 _ **I here that everyone but the band, this new Carter, and our King, has pushed Little J over the edge. Now I here that N has gotten a new lady friend. Our king has tried not to hurt his friend but I guess when they pushed Little J over the edge. Yet I hear a little rumor going around that our Queen is rethinking about what she did to little J. Now it was a shocker that lonely boy was the one to drive his little sister over the breaking point. Now for S well she doesn't care as long as she is care free see and can care for her family. As for E he doesn't know what to think. E is really worried about little J. Well that's all for now.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **You know you love**_

 _ **Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys what did you think of this Chapter? who do you think is Viv? Well that's all for now until next time.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: hey guys here is another chapter. I have one more update for today.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

Chuck and Nate both looked at me and Nate said, "Do you two know each other?"

I looked at Viv with her long dark hair and her light dark skin and her brown eyes. I looked at her and back at my brother and said, "Yes we know her. We both know her. She is something that I don't like. But I'll play nice as long as everyone else plays nice."

Carter took my hand and looked at Viv and said, "Don't try to do something stupid Viv because I just have to make one phone call to your mother."

I watched Nate's reaction and he didn't seem like he was going to play nice until Chuck said, "This is my home and I would like everyone to get along. Also if someone decides to start something there is the door and please walk out."

No one said a word for a little while. All too soon we were sitting down at the table and Viv looked at me and said, "I didn't realize that you know these lovely man, which one did you sleep with? Did you sleep with Nate? Or did you sleep with your brother?"

"Well Chuck is my step brother, and I'm not going to tell you besides if I were you I would be good to Nate. Nate was once a good friend and now we are not friends anymore. Besides he was dating my stepsister for a while," I told her.

Nate looked at us and looked at Carter and said, "When did you meet Jenny?"

I looked over at Carter and smiled when he said, "Well we met a week after she moved in with her mother, and Viv is my cousin and at the time Viv and I weren't talking. But I saw Jenny and we talked but then I got to know Jenny and then when Ali walked into band practice one day and she drag Jenny with her. Rick asked if Jenny could sing and she could. So then we had three singers which was what we wanted. But after a while Jenny and I got to know each other we started to date."

Chuck said, "Now Jenny what were your thoughts on Carter here?"

"Well at first I wasn't so sure. After all the hard time that Viv was giving me. I actually got to know him and though he wasn't so bad and he opened my eyes up to the world and showed me that all of the wrong doings that I did was something to show me that there was more in this world and that I had to find my own way," I said.

Soon the dinner and the conversation was coming to an end and I got up and looked over at Carter, Chuck, Nate, and Viv and said, "Well I'm a little tired. So if you don't mind I'm off to bed."

I got up and I started to walk away when Viv said, "Well try not to do something stupid to worry these fine men."

I turned and looked at her and said, "Do you think that they will protect you against me?"

Carter got up and said, "Be careful Viv, because these guys protect their own and you are not one of them. So be very careful what you are doing or do I have to let a certain someone know what is going to happen."

I walked out with Carter following me. When we reached my room I turned and kissed him and said, "Are you staying with me tonight or are you going back to the house?"

"I'll be staying with you but we are not going to be doing anything at all," He told me.

I smiled because I knew that he wouldn't pressure me into doing anything that is against my will. I thought to myself about which I should trust more. Thinking about how much happier I seem to be being with Carter than I ever was with Nate. But I let all thoughts of Nate leave my mind while I let all thoughts of Cater enter my mind.

* * *

 _ **Nate's POV**_

When Jenny left the room for the night Viv looked at me and said, "How long have you known Jenny?"

I glanced at Chuck and I said, "Since she was a freshmen in high school. We became friends and soon her father married my ex-girlfriends mother and then at the same time she also became friends with all of us. We've seen how she fought for what she wanted and at the same time we've seen how she went about everything all the wrong way."

Viv looked at us and said, "Just to let you know she gotten my brother into trouble and she isn't what she seems to be. Her band friends took her in after I yelled at her, though my uncle was the one who was going to marry her mother."

I glanced at Chuck and he got up and said, "Nate I would like you and your friend to please leave my sight right now. And you need to leave as well. Goodnight my friend."

Chuck got up and left the room. I looked around the room and over at Viv and said, "Come I know where a party is going on. I'll also go and get some clothes for us down at one of the stores."

When we left the Empire I noticed that Viv was looking at something. When I turned and look I saw a picture of Jenny with her band. But she was standing in front of the band Rick and Ali on each side of her. Then the others fall in line behind Ali and Rick. Yet I looked at the picture and saw that Carter had his arm around her waist and one around her neck and they were both smiling.

"I see that they have put up one of their pictures around here. That was when Jenny had joined the band. This one however was taken right after Jenny and Carter started dating and everyone was happy about it," Said Viv.

I looked at Viv and said, "What do you have against her?"

Viv looked away and said, "A lot of things. She driven my uncle away from her mother. I was in love with Carter though he is my third cousin so I couldn't have him. But when she drove my uncle away I didn't stand and watch. I looked over at her and yelled at her. Then I found out that she was having a hard time at then one night my older brother tried to attack her which almost worked if Carter hadn't come and smashing his head in."

I looked at her and said, "Well you are lying to me."

* * *

A/N: So their is the new chapter. I'll update later tonight. So please review so get some sneak peeks for the up coming chapters.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: hey guys here is the last chapter of the week. I'll be posting one a week starting next Friday (1/22/16), but I'll still be sending people sneak peeks of the upcoming chapters to those who have reviewed the story chapter. Also I might post part of the soundtrack/playlist for this story then as well. Also I am still looking for songs that fit this story.

 _ **I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR THE SONGS**_. I only own the plot, doctor rose, the band members, and some other people in the next couple of chapter that will be coming in soon.

Now own with the story

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

Today is the first day of Constance and I didn't want to go, but I knew that if I didn't go Chuck would be even more worried about me. Living with him was pretty good, and also at the same time Chuck had some ground rules. If Carter was to stay the night, that my bedroom door to my sweet/suit had to be open, and that I had to go to Chuck's to eat my meals at and go to him to take my pills because he didn't trust Carter to give them to me and he didn't trust me taking them right now.

Everything was good living with Chuck. Ali and Rick and the rest of the band were always coming over and staying the night after night and we were always having fun. Glancing around the room I noticed that Carter was already awake and waiting for me.

"J you ready to go to school?" he asked me.

I looked over at him and said, "I don't like school, and the kids at this school are worse than the ones at our old school."

Carter smiled and said, "It was nice of Chuck to found for Ali to go to this school with you along with Ann. I talked to Chuck about it along with everyone and the guys didn't want to split up you girls. It's sad that Raven can't, but at least you'll have two people you trust with you at all times."

I smiled and said, "I know. So are you going to give me a ride or what?"

He smiled as he walked over to me and said, "Of course Lover."

We kissed and we both walked out of the Empire and Carter handed me a helmet and I got onto the back of his motorcycle and he drove me to my preppy school.

Carter pulled over next to the side walk and turned his bike off as I got off. I took the helmet off and put it back where it belonged. I walked up to Carter and kissed him. He kissed back and said, "Do you want me to come and get your or are you going to walk with Ali and Ann."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'll let you know Demon," I told him.

I noticed that people were walking by sure were whispering about me. But I didn't let it bother me. I kissed Carter and I ran my arm around his neck and he kissed me forcefully and hard. I pulled back and said, "I love you. So what are you going to do today?"

"Going to hang out with the band. Rick and I are both working on our solo projects just like you have been," He told me.

I kissed him and then I felt someone pull me away and when I turned to look I saw Ali and Blade. I smiled and said, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Well we are pulling you away from your Demon," Said Ali.

Blade looked at me and said, "Enough making out with your boyfriend, we need to get going or we're going to be late for school."

I looked over at Carter and said, "I'll text you later Demon."

"Until we meet again Love," he said back as he put his helmet back on and he took off. I turned to Blade and Ali. They were smiling from ear to war and said, "What?"

We walked into the school and everyone was looking at me. When we got into the school the stares and whispers were getting worse. On our way to the office to check in, the head Mistress walked out and said, "Miss Jennifer, it's good to have you back, is there anything that we should be forewarned about?"

"No Ma'am. I'm just here to pick up my class list and then head to first class. Also Mr. Bass is paying for my two friends to come here as well, and they need their class list as well," I told.

The headmistress picked up a pile of papers and said, "Yes he did call the other day to let me know. And here they are. Jennifer I hope you know where your classes are and I also see that your two friends are with you in every class on here."

I smiled at that and thanked her as we walked to our class. Classes flew by and all too soon it was lunch. Blade and Ali looked at me and Ali said, "Why does it look like the queen bee and her friends are giving you an evil look as they are walking over to you?"

We were sitting at the at the steps and I looked up and noticed that minion one and two along with Lisa, a girl that was rich but not as rich as me. She walked over with her long blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She walked over to me and said, "So you're the one that everyone told me about, Jenny right? The one that Blair named Queen of this school?"

I looked at her and said, "I'm her. So what."

"This school is mine, Blair handed the crown to m-"

"And I can give it back to Jenny and I will if she'll have it, if not then there won't be a queen this year," Came Blair's voice.

"Miss Blair you can't be serious?" Said Lisa.

"I am. Because Jenny is Lily's step daughter, and also Chuck is Lily's stepson and that makes Chuck and Jenny stepsiblings and also Jenny has her own money her mother left her that is far more than anyone here has. So Jenny is the rightful Queen of the school," Said Blair.

"But Blair look what she did to you? She slept with Chuck, she tried to get Serena and Nate to split up, and even tried to bring down Serena and she ruined Serena's chances of having a family. How could you forgive her?" Asked Lisa.

"Because Jenny has proven herself that she can handle this world with the right help. But she also lost her mother. Also she makes her own clothes, she's in a band in some sort of music that not everyone listens to, but also I heard from Chuck that her band is gaining fans by the day. Also I have come to decided that there will be three queens of the school. One will be our Rocker Queen whose family has money, a Queen for fashion, also the last will be a Queen that is for all three. So You Lisa are the lower queen, then Cassie who is pure rocker, and then Jenny who is in both places. I've talked with other Queens and they agree. So this is how it's going down. And Eric will make sure that everyone will be fine and to leave Jenny alone. And if anyone hurts her, they have to deal with Eric, Jenny's two friends, and me and the last one will be Chuck," Said Blair.

* * *

A/N: Now what did you guys think about this ?


	22. AN 2

Hey everyone,

I am putting all stories on hold until sometime after April. I might update between now and them but i am going though so things and I got my laptop fix but each time i go onto the internet it starts to freeze. But i know you all don't like author notes and delays, I am the same way. So please bare with me. And if anyone has questions please write me a message or kik me at redroses2009.

DarkStar2010


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N** : Hey guys I'm back! I got a tablet type thing so now I can write and update. So I'll be updating once a week. So here is a chapter for you all now, and I'm hoping to have a certain day that I'll be able to up date. Any who until then here is chapter 21.

I do not own anyone beside the people in the band and the interviewers and doctor rose and the plot.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 _Hello UES, I hear that our Queen B went to her high school and named little J as the new Queen again along with two others. Also E is Queen B's watch dog. I hear that N's new fling is someone from Little J's life when she was living with her mother._

 _What has our King C been thinking? Taking in little J? What does everyone think of this?_

 _Also our votes are in and half you think that N and little J should be together and also the rest think that J and this new Carter should be together. I am thinking of calling this Carter CM for Carter music since no one knows his last name. So Cm is the new name._

 _Spotted: Little J and her band in the park. I wonder what's going on because there is a guy interviewing her and her new 'Friends'_

 _XOXO_

 _You know you love me_

 _Gossip girl._

 _ **J's POV**_

Today was a good day. After Blair tell us girls how the school Queens are going to be and what not yesterday, I found a lot more better today until I got a text from Raven telling me that we have and interview with one of the youtuber's that was at Warped this year. I smiled and told Blade and Ali and they were happy.

We were on our way to the interview since school was only a half day. We all changed in the girl's bathroom and headed out the park near the school since it would be five minute walk for me. When we reached the park I spotted Carter and ran to him.

"Hey lover how was school?" He asked me.

"Okay. So where is this person that is supposed to be interviewing us?" I asked him.

"Should be here anytime now. I think that's him with another guy." Said Ali.

I looked and sure enough was one of the youtubers that was at warped tour. He had black hair, and it was pulled to one side, he has black eyeshadow and eyeliner. His nose, eyebrow, and one side of his lip was priced.

He had a Kiss shirt one, with black genes on, with black combat boots. He wore a MCR (My chemical Romance) jacket on. His's friend had red colored hair, eyeliner on, snake bites, and a tattoo on both arms. He had a Green Day shirt on, with black genes and he wore Vans shoes. The two guys looked like they were either brothers or cousins.

When they reached us the black haired guy looked at us and said, "Are you guy's Deadly Revenge?"

I looked at him and said, "Yep we are. I am J and this is Carter, over there is Ali and Ronnie, then behind me is Rick and Rave, next to them is Blade and Fallen. So who are you two?"

The red head looked at me and said, "I'm Nick and this is my brother Ange. And who is the blonde hair kid looking at you?"

I glanced over and noticed that Eric was standing a little ways from me and he was just watching me. I waved him over and he walked over and I said, "This is my step brother Eric. We haven't been on good-"

"Jen we're on good terms. I've watched your videos on youtube and also I want to get to know my sister again who accepted me for being who I am," Said Eric.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Carter.

I looked at him and the others and said, "IF he wasn't to tell us he can. I won't tell your secret Eric."

"Can I join you guys to get to know you and then I might tell you?" Eric asked.

"Sure just don't tell your sister you've been hanging with me," I told him.

"I won't," Said Eric.

I looked back at Nick and Ange and said, "Well whenever you're ready and all set up."

Nick told us to sit in a circle so that we were all facing the camera. So Nick was sitting and holding the camera, then it was Ronnie, Alie, Blade, Rick, Rave, Ange, Me, Eric, Carter, Fallen (Tom) and of course Nick was holding the camera sitting in front of us.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1, Hello everyone this is Ange and Nick here with Deadly Revenge. So guys I want you go around and introduce yourselves and tell us what you do in the band or what not."

"Hey guys I'm Ronnie and I play the awesome base in our love band," Said Ronnie,

"I'm Ali and I play the drums, and so what if I am a girl, drums are hot," said Ali, and of course we all laughed.

"Yo I'm Blade and I play the hot purple guitar," Said Blade.

"I'm Rick and I sing or scream," Said Rick.

"Hey people's I'm Rave and I play guitar," Said Rave as she waved the camera.

"And I am Ange the interview who doesn't belong in the bands but who loves to bug them," We all laughed at that.

"I'm J and I am the singer of the band. Along with Rick," I said.

"Hey guys. I'm not in the band but I am J's step brother," Said Eric.

"He's telling the truth but he is my awesome stepbrother," I said.

"Hey guys I'm Carter, I also sing with Rick and J."

"Hey everyone I am Fallen and I rock the keyboards," Said Fallen.

"Okay so now that we got that covered. Deadly revenge I heard and read that you guys were supposed be on warped tour this summer that has just ended? Can you tell us why you weren't? "

I looked at everyone and said, "The reason why was because of me. I was in a car accident and my mother was dead and I was in a coma."

Rick looked up and said, "When my aunt Rose called and told me what happened we all talked it over and decided that we couldn't go without our J."

Ange nodded at that and said, "But couldn't you still have gone without her? Not trying to sound like an ass, but I am only asking."

"It's all good," Said Ali with a smile, "We could have Rick sing his songs, but we had two singers and we didn't want to leave J alone. We didn't know if she was going to survive or not. So we all decided to try and go next year."

"Okay now I am going to ask you all questions from fans and then ask more questions about band related things. So first fan question is for Carter, why did you decided to come back to the band? And how did you all feel about that? From Redwine20"

I looked at Carter and he said, "Well I left after someone close to me died. I needed to clear my mind. And when I came back I got a yelling by everyone but they all understood."

"Well for one I was happy when he came back but also pissed. I was upset that he left but understood his reasons. But I forgive him. So do the others," I said.

The others gave their reasons and soon Ange looked at me and said, "J some people have been reading about you and your family, but how do you feel moving back in with your father? From Angeldemon2022"

"Well its hard. When I lived with my so called father before I messed up real bad. I've hurt people to try and get my mother and father back together more than once. I betrayed my stepbrother I don't know how many times. I even tried to ruin people's relationships and in the end I was the one left broken inside with no one to help me. Things are hard but after I had a small argument with everyone to the point I landed in the hospital my other stepbrother took me in and right now I am living with him," I said.

"Okay, Eric I have a question for you, what do you think of your stepsister?" Asked Ange.

Eric looked at me and said, "J is a little messed up but who isn't in this world. I believe she was deeply hurt when her father and mother split, then finding out that her father and my mother had child together set her off a little more. Also J is really cool. Since she's came back to NYC I've been looking out for her and I looked her band up on youtube and I can understand why she likes to sing and design clothes and write music. I was worried about her when I heard she was in a coma. She's my sister and I want to protect her but I even betrayed her but somehow we still find a way to trust each other once again."

I smiled and hugged Eric. An hour later the interview was done and Nick looked at us and said, "It was great to meet you guys. I was wondering if this gets good reviews from our fans that if we could interview you guys two at a time or what not?"

"Sure we don't mind, and then do one big group. So see you guys around, you have our numbers so just text or call us. Maybe even get skype and we could talk some more," Said Rick.

"That would be cool, well it's a long ride back home so bye," Said Ange.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I hope you all like the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and also for reading this.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. But I have a question for all the readers on here, who all watches faceoff? I was shocked to find out that the person who won this season was only 20. I was rooting for him and this other person. Well those who watched recovery road, shadowhunters, and the magician, what did you all thought of the ending for the season? Well that's all I have to say. P.S. Remember guys that I do own gossip girl all rights go to author and the writers of the TV show.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 _Hey UES I checked something on YouTube and you'll never guess what it's about. Its little J and all about her band. Its kind strange that she might be going places, but it still bothers me that she is hiding something from everyone._

 _I hear that E has started to hang out with J. I wander who S is handling this information._

 _You know you love me_

 _XoXo_

 _Gossip Girl_

* * *

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

After Nick and Ange left we all decided to go out to eat before heading home. Eric was walking next to me on my right and Carter was on my left. We walked into a fast food place and ordered our food. We waited for it and found a place to sit. It was fun until Carter said, "Eric what did you mean that J accepts you for who you are?"

It became quiet and at Carter and said, "Really? You had to put him on the sp-"

"No J, it's okay. I want to tell your friends as long as they don't tell anyone, even though the whole school knows about me. J's friends, I, Eric, Step brother of Jenny is Gay. I like boys and not girls. I hope you guys can accept that," Eric said as he cut me off.

I hugged Eric and said, "I'm sorry you had to tell them."

Ricky looked at Eric and said, "don't worry Eric, we won't Judge you. Our set up and merchandise crew left us because they couldn't deal with my friend Luke who is Gay as can be, him and his sister, Izzy and her girlfriend Kat have decided to help Luke with everything this summer when we go on tour. So if you like us, and want to hang with us all summer and get away from UES you can join our setup crew."

I watch Eric as he thought about the offer that Ricky made. When he looked at me he said, "If it's okay with you Jay I would love to be a part of the crew."

I smiled and said, "Of course you can."

Two days later was a Monday. I was feeling really bad about everything that I felt the urge again. I didn't want to cut, but when I picked up the razor it happened. Once I finished and cleaned up I walked out of my room and went to Chuck's room.

"Chuck are you here," I called out to him.

I noticed that his office door was closed and it was sound proof. I walked over and knocked onto the door. The door opened and Chuck took one look at me and turned around. When he walked to his desk he said, "Gentlemen, I have to cut this meeting short for the night," he stop and took a breath and looked at me and said, "Jenny close the door till I can find time to finish the meeting up and then I am all yours little sis."

I nodded my head and closed the room and walked into the living room and pulled on the blanket he had on the couch and snuggled into it. I stayed where I was when Nate walked into the living room and when he looked at me he said, "Hey Jenny how are you?"

I didn't talk to him or even looked at him. He walked closer to me and I got up and moved away from him. But he cornered me. I was scared and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Jenny I want to say that I am sorry. But I still believe that you shouldn't be with that Carter guy," Nate said.

He was about to kiss me when Chuck pushed him away and said, "Nate what the hell. Can't you see that she's freaking scared. I need you to stay back because her PTSD is starting to act up."

Nate backed away from me. Chuck looked at me and said, "Jenny calm down. I'm right here. I'm not going to hurt you. I know what today is."

I slowly walked over to Chuck and Nate just watched. Once I was close to Chuck he pulled me into a hug and he said, "Its okay. I know you didn't mean it but you have to stop. I know what happened to you. Its okay Jenny you don't have to go to school. Go get someone rest in my room okay."

I walked away and into Chuck's room. I feel asleep on his bed.

 _ **Chuck's POV**_

Once Jenny was in my room and I knew that she was asleep, I looked over at Nate and said, "What the hell man. When I told you that she might stop by and act strange that wasn't meant for you to try and get her to talk to you or you to win her over."

"I'm sorry Chuck, but why was she acting like that?" Nate asked me.

"Its been two years today since she was raped or close to it. Since then she's been having PTSD and the urge to cut is high. Nate I want the others to start coming around but one by one. The last four will be Dan, their father, Lily, and Serena. I'm just scared that it might set her off even more. It doesn't help that gossip girl leaked the link to the YouTube video that they were interviewed in," I told him.

"Chuck if you want help with-" Nate started to say.

"I'll be fine. Besides Carter is helping a lot. God that boy love hers. Off of the topic of Jenny, how have you and Viv been?" I asked him.

"I dumped her. She was lying to me about Jenny. I wish I never meet her though. But I can't help but think that Jenny hate me," Nate told me.

Laughed and said, "She doesn't hate you Nate. She loves you. She used to ask about you till her and Carter got together. She said that no matter who she's with, she'll always love you. I think maybe one day you two will be able to be together again."

Nate laugh and smiled. I pulled out my laptop and watched the interview that they had that was on YouTube and it was pretty good. They answered some hard questions. Nate smiled because Eric was actually included into the interview.


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys here is the new chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am in writing it.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO THE WRITERS OF THE TV SHOW AS WELL AS THE AUTHOR OF THE BOOKS

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _ **J's POV**_

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in my room. When I glanced around I noticed that I was in Chuck's room. I started to flip out until I remember what happened. I forgot what happened on this day and my PTSD kicked in along with anxiety. Everything came back when I cut, to walking to see Chuck. Then I curled up on his couch until Nate came it which pushed me over the edge, then Chuck talking to me and sent me into his room.

Slowly I got up and pulled the blanket tightly around me and walked out to the living room to where Chuck was sitting talking to Nate, Blair, Serena, Dan, and someone else. I was about to go back when Blair looked up and said, "Hey Jenny."

I froze. I didn't dare to talk to any one of them. Chuck got up and walked over to me and hugged me and said, "Calm down. They won't start in on you. I've warned them."

I nodded my head and he led me over to the couch and set me down on the other side of him while he sat between me and Blair. It was quiet in the in room. No one said anything and the TV was turned off. I stayed quiet and waited for someone to say something.

"Chuck why was she in your bed?" Yelled Dan.

I jumped and pulled the blanket tighter around me. I kept my gaze my gaze on the floor but I started to shake. I tried to sink into the couch but I felt an arm around me, and looked up at Chuck.

"It's okay Jenny. Dan didn't mean to yell," Said Chuck, then he looked over at Dan and said, "If anyone wishes to speak please do it quietly. Jenny's not having a good day and today of all days isn't a good one for her anyways. And Dan, she was in my bed because she started to have flash backs to something that happened to her. She didn't feel safe enough to stay in her room."

"I get that. But what is wrong with-" Started Dan.

"Dan, please stop it," Said Blair.

Blair put her arms around Chuck and looked over at me and said, "Its okay Jenny. I promise you that everything will be okay. Now I saw your interview and I thought that was sweet of you to include Eric. He's changed when you left, but I'm glad you two patch things up with each other. "

I smiled, but looked over at Serena. She didn't look pleased with me. I noticed she kept glancing down at my ring on my right ring finger. I glanced down and noticed that the ring was the same one that the band was going to get.

"Chuck how did this get their?" I spoke quietly.

He looked down at my hand and said, "Ali said that they just came in today and she couldn't wait till you got yours. She stopped by to see you. I didn't want to let her in, but she said it would bring a smile to your face."

I took the ring off and smiled. It had our initials in graved around DV. The D was at the top and the V went through the middle. It was something that Ali came up with. The color of the ring was silver, and the letters were black. It was beautiful and I was happy the way it came out. We each had a different image that was graved on the inside of the ring. I thought that it rocked how cool the rings turned out to be.

"Ali is really good at drawing isn't she?" Asked Chuck.

"Yeah. This was her idea. That each member of the band and crew get one made, but the members who leave have to turn the rings in and give them to Ali, since she likes to make jewelry," I told Chuck.

"Chuck I'm sorry, but when was the last time she took pills?" Asked Serena.

I froze and looked away. I didn't want them to know about the pills I had to take for all of my problems. I had all of my pill bottles but one, but Chuck spoke to the doctor and they get me a new bottle since I had a strong feeling that someone was going through my medicine.

"Why do you want to know Serena?" I asked her.

"Because I went into your room one day before you were in the hospital and I took a bottle of pills and took pictures of all you medicine. I want to know if you are taking them or not," Said Serena.

I took a deep breath and said, "I've been taking pills, but they are from a doctor. But not any doctor here in the city. The doctor I go to lives where my mother used to live. She has her own practice. These pill are something I take to control half of my problems."

"No one here has heard of this Doctor Rose," Said Serena.

"I have. I even checked her out Serena. Doctor Rose is Ali's and Rick's Aunt," Said Chuck.

"But why does she have to take them in the first place? Some of these medication are for adults over 21 unless an adult agrees that the child should take them," Said Serena.

"My mother gave permission. Rufus doesn't know about them and I am not going to tell anyone else my problems. I have been learning to deal with what is going on with me, but when everyone in this room expect Chuck and Blair, pushed me over the edge, I ended up taking a bottle and half of pills, and if you took that pill bottle from Chuck's bedroom, it's because he has to make sure I take them, and he keeps them out of sight. Now does anyone else have any questions they would like to ask me?" I asked.

No one said anything. It was quiet again until my phone went off. I checked the caller ID. I froze and dropped my phone. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I started to shake.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Asked Chuck.

"Its...it...its...him...I...can't.." I tried to say.

Chuck got up and knelt in front of me and said, "Breathe. Just breathe. Listen to my voice."

I tried taking deep breathes to slow my breathing down. Then the next thing I knew Dan picked up the phone and said, "Who is calling? Oh so you're a friend of my sisters? Yeah she's right here. She's not doing too well. Oh your at the Empire hotel, then co-"

"No. Hang up right now. Don't tell him where I am. Please don't tell him," I pleated.

Dan looked at me strangely when he told HIM where I was. I felt my blood go cold. I was shaking and started to cry.

"Jenny what's wrong with this friend coming to see you?" Asked Dan.

"I don't want to see him. I gotta get out of here before he comes up. I gotta hide again. I need-" I was crying and Chuck hugged me and said, "He's not going to get you. It's okay. I'll call Ali and tell her what's going on. Come on, why don't you go back and lay down. I'll explain everything to them."

I nodded. I tried to get up but I fell and the blanket fell to the floor and my arms were exposed for them to see yet again. But the one word that was etched into my sink was in plain view and I didn't have any cover up on it. Chuck picked me up and carried me into his room and covered me up. He closed his curtains and turned out the lights, but he left the lamps on.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, a new chapter and does anyone have an idea what the word is that she cut into her skin? Comment/review for sneak peaks, and also not sure when I'll update again, maybe next week. Well I am off now.


	26. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey I am alive just had a lot happen all at once. I'll be updating when I can so if anyone if still reading this story it means a lot to me. sorry if their are mistakes but I just read this chapter five times. I'm hoping to get more time to update, but with how things are going the future is unclear. I'll update when I can. ERS

I DO NOT OWN GG ALL RIGHTS TO THE WRITERS OF THE BOOKS AND TV SHOWS

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _Chuck's POV_

After I closed the door to my room. I went and got a glass of water and sat down next to Blair. Everything was almost going good until that damn phone call. Jenny got scared and Dan didn't know when to keep his trap shut.

"Chuck what was that all about? What just happened?" Asked Blair.

"Hang on and I'll explain in a minute. I got to make some calls," I told her.

I took out my phone and called Rose's husband state police Paul Wilson. I waited till he picked up and when he did he was shocked it was me.

"Mr. Bass what can I do for you?" Said Paul.

"Tim is back. He just called Jenny's cell phone. She freaked out, which I don't blame her. I wanted to give you a heads up since I know you have been reassigned to the city. Please get to the Empire Hotel as soon as you can," I asked.

"Well do. I let the other cops know. As well as the chafe of Police know as well," He told me.

"Okay. But can you send some portals over as well please?" I asked him.

"Yes sir. I will right away," Paul said.

"Thanks and I owe you one," I told him.

"No you don't, just keep Jenny safe," he told me.

I hung up from talking to him and then called Ali. She picked up right away and said, "What is it Chuck?"

"Tim. Get to the Empire Hotel right now. Tell the others. It looks like Viv just got herself into a little trouble. Now can you make sure Carter won't lose it as well as Ronnie and Ricky, and

Fallen?" I asked her.

"I'm on it. I'll be right over. DO they know about him?" Ali asked me.

"No, but I'll tell them now. Just hurry your little drummer ass over here," I told her.

"Don't Push it rich Boy," she told me.

We hung up and I looked at everyone and said, "Dan did you hang up her phone?"

"Yeah I did. Now can you tell me what the hell just happened?" He asked me.

I sighted and said, "I don't know the full story. But Nate's current lady friend, Viv, has a brother named Tim. He used to work at one of the bars that Jenny and her band performs at. One night Jenny walked back to the dressing room because she left her necklace in the room. Well when she got into the room Tim attacked her and tried to do something bad to her. Lucky Carter, Rick, and Ronnie were going back for the girl's water bottles that they needed. Fall was out smoking before they had to go on. Anyways when Rick, Ronnie, and Carter opened the door, the pushed Tim off from Jenny. Ronnie got her out of the room while Rick and Carter were beating Tim. Ali called the cops and Tim was placed in jail and Jenny had to go to the hospital. That was the seconded guy that tried something. The first guy was just some kid who was trying rob her. But Tim was being a creep to Jenny from the first time she went and saw the band perform live. But Viv was tell Tim how Jenny pushed her way to Carter and the band. Anyways, today marks another year that passed by that she has to live with what Tim tried to do to her," I told them.

Blair looked up and said, "Is that why she did what she did?"

"No. What she did was her depression that she's been fighting ever since her parent split up. And it just got worse. Jenny has a lot of problems but she has been seeing someone about them," I told them.

"Why does she cut?" Asked Nate.

"It's a way for her releasing her emotions and to numb them. That was something she did after what Tim did to her. Carter has been trying to get her to stop cutting and Dan your mother did let Carter in the same room as Jenny to get her to stop cutting or to tell him why she did it. Once Carter, Ricky, Ronnie, and Fallen find out what happened, let's just say that it won't be a pretty sight," I told them.

No one said anything until Carter burst through the door. He looked at me and said, "Where is she?"

"Calm down Carter, she's in my room sound asleep. She was a little shaken up," I told him.

Carter looked around the room and he looked at me and said, "Which one told him where she was at? I know Viv is too scared of two people that I know about so she wouldn't do it. So please tell me who in the hell told Tim where J was?"

"Carter, calm the hell down before you do something stupid," Said Paul.

Carter smiled and said, "Uncle, have you found him?"

Paul looked at Carter and said, "You know how Tim can be. And I am already looking for Viv. It seemed she pissed off four people and is with Tim right now."

"Good, maybe he can kill her for me," Carter said.

"Chuck who was it that told Tim where my Rocker princes number two was at?" Paul asked me, while Carter sat down.

"It was me sir. I didn't know. My sister never told me any of this," Said Dan.

Paul looked at him and said, "Do you know anything about your sister?"

"Not this new sister, but only the old sister," Said Dan.

Paul sighed and said, "Well I can see why Jenny wouldn't tell anyone, besides Chuck here. Anyways Chuck, I can't spare any cops right now, but I know some people you can pay for being Jenny's body guards wherever she goes, and that even means her shows."

"Thank you Paul. I'll do that first thing in the morning. Carter, Ricky, Ronnie, Fallen, Blade, Ali, and Rave, if you want you are more than welcome to stay in Jenny's sweet. There are four rooms," I told them.

"Thank you Chuck. That means a lot to us. But is it okay if we wait here for her to wake up," Asked Blade.

I looked at her and noticed that she was worried and that she wanted to know if Jenny would be okay or not.

"Sure. I gotta talk to Paul and the head of the Empire Security, also play nice or get out," I told everyone in the room.


	27. play list so far : 1-20 songs

Hey readers sorry to have kept you waiting for some of the song for this story. I have the songs that I have been using for this story and also listening to as well. Yet I will be posting the ones that I have been using for chapter 1-20. I will be adding more as I go. Yet if anyone who is reading this would like to add a song for this story please just send me the title of the song and the band name and I'll do the rest, _**Also ALL credit goes to the bands/writers of these songs**_.

* * *

title - band/artists/singer - album/single - chapter/chapters

unknown chapters means that they don't go into any chapters but works for whole story.

* * *

1\. Angel eyes - new years day - Victim to villain - chapters 10 and 14

2\. no body's home - Avril Lavigne - under my skin - chapter 14

3\. savior- black veil brides - set the world on fire - chapter unknown

4\. black Dahila - Hollywood undead- swing songs - chapter unknown

5\. bullet - Hollywood undead - American Tragedy - 17

6\. going under - evanescence - fallen - chapters unknown

7\. my immortal - evanescence- fallen - chapter 1-3

8\. tourniquet - evanescence - fallen - chapter 16-17

9\. don't wake me - skillet - awake - chapter 1-2 & 17-18

10\. numb - linkin park - meteora - chapter unknown

11\. defame me - new years day - epidemic - chapter 1-19

12\. burn with me - amaranthe- the nexus - chapter 1-20

13\. never too late - three days grace - one-x - chapter 17-19

14\. city lights - motionless in white - creatures - chapter unknown

15\. crawling - linkin park - hybrid theory - chapter 10-19

16\. my demons - starset - my demons single - chapter 1-20

17\. do your worst - new years day - victim to villains - chapter 1-20

18\. drown - bring me the horizon- that's the spirit - chapters 1-20

19\. falling inside the black - skillet - comatose - chapters 1-20

20\. reprobate romance - blacklisted me- single - chapters 12-13


	28. Chapter 25

_**A/N:**_ Hey how is everyone doing ? its been a week or more since I have updated this story. I'm sorry if I am updating real slow. I haven't been able to type/write out most of my stories because things have been crazy. Plus the weather has been crazy and I have been going to the t beach a lot and the other when I was at a beach I just thought of a good idea for the rest of this story. I know this story has been up for a year or close to a year and I am sorry its been taking forever. I am hoping to have this story finish by 2/1/2017

Also I have posted a list of songs, which is the chapter before this one, and I need some help, if anyone has a song by any band that will fit this story, I'll give credit to whoever submitted a song for this story. Any who on with the story :D

* * *

 _ **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS TO THE AUTHOR OF THE BOOKS AND THE WRITERS TO THE TV SHOW.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

 ** _HEY East siders, how is it going?_**

 _ **It seems that our little J is living with our King. But I heard that there is a cop outside of the empire. I wondering what's going on? Also it seems that the gang is with King right now. I wonder how J is handling everything.**_

 _ **Now I know I haven't been posting a lot, but I am always watching and waiting for the fun to start. Also S if I were you I wouldN'T try and not be a bitch to everyone and let E talk to whoever he wants.**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **You know you love me**_

 _ **Gossip girl**_

* * *

 ** _Carter's Pov_**

After Paul and Chuck left the room I looked over at Dan. I was livid with him. I was more pissed at Tim than I was at him. I looked at Rick and said, "How in the name of rock did this happen?"

Ali walked over to me and hugged me and said, "It'll be fine. We knew that he would be back. I'm just glad it's happening now and not during tour or when we were going to head out of town for a gig. She'll be fine. She knows she got us."

Eric walked over and said, "It'll be fine man. I promise you that I'll stick with her while at school and walk with her when she leaves okay."

I sighed and said, "Thanks Eric. Damn this is going to ruin our plans for tomorrow. Damn it."

Blade looked at me and said, "What plans?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow with a label company that wants to sign us and make an ep album and the head of warp tour has been talking to me about us joining tour next summer and then maybe overseas as well. Then the rock jams that are coming up. I told everyone that I would get back to them tomorrow because we were going to talk about it tonight. I can call them and tell them I'll get back with the answer next week," I told them.

I sat down on the couch next to Chuck's girl and pulled out my phones and started up the phone calls. I talked to every one of them, then I called the label.

"Hi this is Carter from Deadly Revenge, I'm going to have to get back to you next week with the answer...Everyone is out of town and they won't be back until Monday...Yes I know this is a once in a lifetime chance, but the other lead singer is dealing with a family emergency right now...Okay thank you for understanding. I'll have an answer on Monday 10am sharp," I said and the hung up.

Rick said, "You should have told them yes."

"I know man, but I couldn't just say yet without telling J. We need her input to because she is part of this band. I know this is going to suck but they are already working on things for us," I told them.

An hour later and Jenny finally woken up and walked out. She didn't look good at all. She walked over and sat in my lap and said, "Why now Carter?"

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "I don't know babe. I wish I knew. Anyways I have news for you."

She looked up and said, "What?"

 _ **Jen's POV**_

Carter told me that he has news for me and I said, "What news?"

He sighed and said, "We might get signed if you agree to it. The others are waiting for your answer."

I smiled and, "Hell yeah. We've been working for this. This is the best cheering up present."

Everyone laughed. I smiled and Chuck walked through the door and said, "Viv has been caught. Also Tim fled but Viv told them where he might be at. And she's being sent away. Her parents are very pissed at her and also her brother took away anything and everything that she owns."

"About time," Said Rave.

I smiled and then looked down and said, "Chuck he needs to pay. I don't care about anything else. He needs to pay."

"Don't worry sis, he will pay. Now I heard something about someone being signed to a band?" Asked Chuck.

Rick smiled and said, "Yep. And Tomorrow morning Carter is going to call them back and set up a time to go into the studio to get our shit recorded and off we go."

"Calm down bro." Said Ronnie.

 _ **Dan's POV**_

I didn't know what happened, but it seemed that I did something wrong. How could I not know what happened between my sister and this guy. I noticed that she's changed since our mother left us, then mom came back, then Jenny was sent to live with her, and now our mother was gone. Jenny was hurting herself and I didn't know.

Chuck, Rick, Fallen, and Ronnie acted more like a brother than I did. I got up and everyone looked at me. I sighed and said, "I'm going home for the night. I got things I need to do. So I'm heading out now."

I was at the doors to leave the apartment when I felt someone next to me. I glanced to my right and saw Carter, Jenny's boyfriend there.

"Can I help you because I need-"

"Look Dan, everyone changes and not everyone can accept that we have changed. But Jenny wouldn't stop talking about you when we were together. She quit talking about you after she came back to the city. I think you should talk to your friend that starts with a V because she was the one who set up the plans and told Jenny that she would be able to come back to the city," Carter told me.

"Jenny made her own mess like she always does and she expects everyone to feel sorry for her. Well I'm not going to be that guy. You just take care of her. Don't let her go. I'm done with my sister. She made her mess," I said.

"Do you think she asked to be almost rapped?" He asked me.

I didn't answer him. He sighed and said, "I might not have known you sister back then but I know this sister of yours. I love her and we already agreed that if she didn't want me that it's all good. But Dan I think you should get to know this sister."

Carter walked away and I left. I had nothing else to say. I'm done with my sister. It seems that she doesn't want me or needs me. She seems fine and happy, more happy than a worthless brother like me can make her ever feel.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think of this story so far? Also what do you think of this chapter, i know its a filler chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be out next week or the week aftter. :D please update for a three paragraph of the next chapter :D

Also I will add more songs after chapter 27 or 29.


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _ **Jenny's POV**_

Days passed and I did my normal routine. Today was Halloween and tonight I had a gig to get ready for. Sighing I looked around at the room trying to find my outfit and start packing what I needed for tonight. I found the dress and soon I was all packed and ready to head out to school.

Carter meet me outside of the Empire and he smiled when he saw me. I sighed and hopped onto the bike and place my helmet on. Carter turned the bike on and we were off to the school. I felt a bit better knowing that Chuck hired some bodyguards and asked the headmistress to have the teachers keep an eye on me.

"Babe we're at your school," Said Carter.

I sighed and looked at him, "He's been too quiet. I'm scarred Demon."

"Everything will be fine. Chuck has someone watching him. You have Ali and Blade with you. They'll watch you because they love you. Rick and Ronnie and I will be here with the van for you girls, along with Fallen and Rave," Carter said.

"Cool," I said and hopped of the bike and handed Carter the helmet and kissed him.

"J come on," yelled Ali.

I giggled and sighed and said, "Well I'm sorry if I love your brother."

"Damn she got you there Ali," Said Blade.

I pulled away from Carter and said, "Well I guess we better go, and what time are we playing tonight?"

"Early because some other band is taking our normal spot. I'm not sure who they are, but from what I heard from the bar owner that they were on warp and they had a big turn out," Said Ali.

I sighed and said, "I hope we can make it big. I just want to get out of here and never come back."

Ali sighed and said, "I know what you mean. But we gotta go to class. See you later Carter."

We walked into the school and went to our lockers. I didn't know how this day was going to be like.

After the first half of the classes passed by but at the same time it was hell. All the girls looked at me as if I had done something wrong. It wasn't me who talked Blair into coming up with three different queens. It was all on Blair.

Ali and Blade was sitting on the steps and I walked over to them and sat down and sighed. I eat what I could but then I turned to Ali and I said, "Ali I'm worried about tonight and also about Tim."

Blade hugged me and said, "Everything will be fine. I know that this is hard now but once tonight is over we can go and party and have some fun."

"I hear that Carter has some plans for you and him tonight. Should we give you the talk now or later?" Ali asked me.

I laughed and said, "Nope. Besides you know that we almost did the dirty once until my mom walked in on us. Besides I think it's high time that Carter and I move forward in our life to be together."

Eric walked over and said, "Hey girls what are you talking about?"

Blade looked at him and said, "J and Carter's sex life."

Eric looked over at me and said, "What about Nate?"

Ali and Blade looked at him and said, "What do you mean?"

I sighed as Eric said "Nate is a guy that Jenny liked since 9th grade. She tried to separate my sister and him for a long time. Jenny was in love with him and long story short he realized he loved her more than anything else. Now this is where it get complicated since Jenny has someone that she loves."

Ali looked at me and said, "So Nate was in love with you and then went out with Eric's sister but still has feelings for you?"

I sighed again and said, "I guess you could say that."

Ali looked away and said, "Jenny what are you going to do about Nate?"

"Nothing, he is history and been told to leave me alone. But I have a feeling that something is going to go bad for us," I said.

All of a sudden our phones beeped at at the same time.

* * *

 _Hey UES I here that somebody is going to be signed and try to make it big in the music business. I wonder who it could be? I know its J. Yet our king has friends that are cops. But who is this guy that keeps eyeing J? Does J have some secrets that we don't know about? What is Is lonely boy going to do when he finds out that this Carter has almost slept with his sister? Is Lonely boy and J getting along? So many questions and not enough answers._

 _Also tonight is Halloween don't confuse who your dates are by dressing up tonight._

 _You know you love me_

 _Xoxo_

 _Gossip girl_

* * *

I froze and Eric looked at me and said, "Jenny are you okay?"

"Yes I am. I don't care about gossip girl but I have an idea on three awesome music videos," I said.

Ali looked at me and said, "Do tell."

Blade smiled and I knew right then and there that it got their minds off from Nate. Truth be told is that I still have some feelings for Nate but he's hurt me more than anyone else and right now I couldn't be bothered.

I told them my ideas for some of the music videos that I've been wanting to do for a while now.

* * *

A/N: I'm Back...sorry its been so long but things have happened since I last updated. Anyways I got to go and type up more chapters for this story. I'll update before the end of December. So until then have an awesome Christmas.


End file.
